You Can
by kazorashi
Summary: Nadeshiko couldn't wallk anymore. That's what the doctors told her. Broken, Kuukai believes that Nadeshiko is still able to play basketball. She loved it too much just to give up now! Kuukai will show her, if you really want to do something, you can.
1. It Can't End Like This

You Can

**Disclaimar: I don't own Shugo Chara! at all.**

URYA! I don't know why! I just had an urge to write this story! Please forgive me! I'm just brainstorming all my other one's. It's just, urges. You know? I'll try making this one a short fic. But I hope you enjoy it.

Hobey-ho. And so I go my flying sapphire cheeky monkeys!

* * *

Kuukai walked through the hallways of the hospital, searching for his friend that he was told, was in. _Which room? _Kuukai thought as he passed through several. Kuukai looked down at the note the receptionist had given him. _Err.....I can't read her hand writing. _Kuukai thought. He scratched the back of his head. He couldn't make out the numbers. It all looked like swiggly lines.

_Bounce._

Kuukai turned his head. He could've sworn he heard a bounce from a basketball. He came to a room from where he had heard it.

201 C.

_Bounce. Bounce. Bounce. _

Kuukai peeked through the door, opening it silently. What patient played basketball inside a hospital? Inside, he saw a girl who looked fourteen, bouncing an orange basktball on the shiny ground of her room. Her long, violet hair resting in a sloppy bun. Her ivory skin looked soft enough to touch. Her pink lips curved into a light and delicate smile. She looked small, but she dribbled that basketball like an expert. Her slim fingertips capturing the ball's figure as it bounced to her, her wrist moving at the beat of the basketball being pushed down.

There was just two thing wrong with the picture. The little girl who was bouncing the ball was in a wheelchair.

And that was Fujisaki Nadeshiko. The friend Kuukai was looking for.

"That's some good dribbling." Kuukai said, stepping into the room. The little girl gasped as she lost control of the ball.

"Oh no..." she whispered. Kuukai picked up the ball and genlty gave it to her. "Thanks Kuukai." Nadeshiko said. Kuukai chuckled as he sat on her bed.

"I came right after I got the message from my brothers." Kuukai said. "I didn't think that you would be this bad to be in a wheelchair. Didn't you look both ways before crossing the street?" Kuukai asked. Nadeshiko gave a glum look at her friend.

"It was dark. I didn't see." Nadeshiko said, tossing the ball in her hands. Eighteen year old Kuukai laughed. It soon died down as he saw Nadeshiko turn to look at the sun setting through her window. Nadeshiko wheeled herself next to the window cill and rested her chin upon her hand. "It's beautiful." Nadeshiko commented. Kuukai looked out the window with her. The sun was mixing in with the bright colors of orange and pink. With a touch of red and purple. The sun was finally getting to it's most colorful point.

"Yeah, it's an amazing sunset." Kuukai answered.

"Sunset? I meant the basketball court down that grassy field from the hospital." Nadeshiko said, pointing to where she was talking about.

"Eh?" Kuukai said, looking down from her window. "Oh." She was right. There was a basketball court down there. It looked kind of old and beat up, but any basketball court was beautiful to Nadeshiko. Kuukai knew that much. That was her best sport. And she damn good at it.

Or was.

Nadeshiko looked and envied the people playing inside the court's rusted gate. The old concrete that somewhat helped produce the sound from the basketball. The faded lines that ran around the court. She wanted to be the one of the boys jumping, dribbling, running, and catching inside those gates. But knowing her legs condition, that was broken.

"It's not fair." Nadeshiko whispered. Kuukai looked down on her. Knowing exactly what she was thinking. "I can't play like this..."

He knew it. She was thinking about basketball again. He knew how much she loved it. It was her joy. Her upmost joy in the world. And now it was gone. The instant the bus hit her, her joy was destroyed. Just like that. Which was sad. He's always watched her from afar. Cheering for her from the sidelines. He knew how much basketball existence was a big importance in Nadeshiko's life. Nadeshiko even had a chance to try out for a _real _basketball team. Her dreams were to play for the NBA. Kuukai knew that Nadeshiko had dreams of going to America, playing basketball for the love of it. And here the seventeen year old girl was. In a hospital because of _one _accident.

In a wheelchair.

Dreams destroyed.

"You know..." Nadeshiko started to say. Kuukai looked at his smileless friend. "When the doctors told me, I was unable to walk again, I wanted to laugh. It was like they were shouting at me, like all my years of dreaming for playing basketball had gone to waste." Nadeshiko stated. She didn't smile. Kuukai looked down at the floor. He was trying to think of a reply to this. But what could Kuukai do to comfort his friend who spent seventeen years playing basketball, just finding out it all went to waste? "I...didn't want to believe them."

"Nadeshiko..." Kuukai said. "You were always good at basketball." he said. _And still can be._

"Don't." Nadeshiko said quickly. She covered her ears with her arms. Her fingertips lacing together in the back of her head. "I don't want to hear people trying to comfort me. It's over." Nadeshiko said harshly. Kuukai didn't need to see her face as she said that. He already knew what was shown on it. Her lips were pursed together, quivering from remembering all the times a basketball was in her hand. Her eyes, closed tightly together to keep from crying infront of him. She was hurt, broken. Who wouldn't be? In her situation. "I..." Nadeshiko started to say.

_But... _Kuukai thought. _She could still play. She's practiced basketball forever. Even practicing when she would bleed... It can't end like this. Not like this... _

"I...I've already accepted it." Nadeshiko whispered painfully. "I-I mean, how can I? Look at my legs..."

"Nadeshiko." Kuukai said. He looked at her. She was trembling in her wheel chair. He could tell she was looking at her legs. Cursing at them for being the way they were now. Numb and no energy at all.

"I--I can't even feel life in them anymore..." Nadeshiko silently cried. Kuukai wondered how long she had been holding back her tears since the accident as she looked at the people playing in the court. "I....can't play anymore." she whispered.

_It can't end like this for her. _Kuukai thought. How could it? It just wasn't fair. "But, you love basketball." Kuukai said. He noticed Nadeshiko wince at that. Kuukai walked over to the window cill to sit on it.

"I can't anymore." Nadeshiko said, hiding her face from Kuukai. Not that there was any reason too. He already knew she was crying. And that hurted him.

A lot.

He's never seen her like this. Giving up so easily. That wasn't her. This couldn't have been Nadeshiko. She looked to weak, and pathetic. The Nadeshiko he knew was strong, independant, straight forward, bold, always giving basketball more than her best. Where did _that _Nadeshiko go? Who was this person? A person who was crying because everything was over was here. This couldn't have been Nadeshiko. Even in the darkest of times, the Nadeshiko Kuukai had known wouldn't be crying. She would just start over again.

"This isn't you." Kuukai said. "You've never given up before. Why are you starting now?" Kuukai asked. Kuukai was hearing sniffles come from Nadeshiko. "Nade, you can't just give up. Basketball's your dream, your life."

"I can't anymore." Nadeshiko said, still not looking at him. Kuukai tried his best to reason with her. There was no way one car accident could do this to her.

"You can." Kuukai replied. "Don't let this one accident pull you down now! You can still play basketball!" Kuukai said.

"I can't!" Nadeshiko cried. Kuukai finched at her biting tone.

"Why are you giving up so easily!?" Kuukai fired back. "This isn't the Nadeshiko I know!" Nadeshiko finally turned her head to Kuukai. Kuukai felt himself stiffen from her dead gaze. It wasn't threatning him to shut up or anything. It was just, dead. Unalive. No special spark in them, no light. Emptyness, hollow. Almost cold. Nadeshiko moved her lips to speak.

"The Nadeshiko you used to know..." she whispered. "Died along with her dreams." She clentched onto her arm rest from her wheelchair. "I can't play anymore... Even though I really want too..."

"Then play." Kuukai stated. Nadeshiko shook her head sadly as she covered her face in her hands.

"I can't." she mummered. "My legs won't move. No matter what I do. I can't Kuukai. I can't! I just can't!" she cried. "No matter how I plead for them to move, or how I try! It's just not gonna work!" Kuukai saw tears crawling from her palms. He looked away. This wasn't right. Nadeshiko was never this weak, never this fragile, never this delicate. What happened to her? "I'm broken...." she whispered, rubbing at her eyes.

"You can't be broken." Kuukai said in a soft tone. Nadeshiko sniffed, pulling her head away from her hands. She looked up at Kuukai.

"I am." she croaked. "The doctors even said I won't be able to walk, ever!"

"The doctors are wrong!" Kuukai said. "Tch..." Kuukai looked out the window. The kids seemed to be leaving. "Look here." he said, turning his attention to Nadeshiko. "At this time, meet me at the court." he said. "Even if you're in a wheelchair." he said.

"I'm not going." Nadeshiko replied as Kuukai walked towards her door.

"I'll be waiting." he answered, leaving.

* * *

It was the next day, and Nadeshiko was looking out her window again. Her chin resting on her hand. Her eyes looked down at the court. There he was. Sitting on a bench with a basketball next to his foot.

"Why do you even bother?" Nadeshiko said to herself. "I'm not going." Nadeshiko looked back down at her legs again. They seemed so still. With a sigh, she tried moving them again. For the millionth time that day. _Move! _Nadeshiko pleaded. Nothing happened. _C'mon! _Nadeshiko pleaded again, trying to search for any kind of life in them. Nothing. Nadeshiko gave out a defeated sigh. "It's hopless. No matter how much I try." She looked out her window again. Kuukai was still waiting. "Give up, Kuukai. I'm not going." she whispered as she watched the sun setting.

Why was he even bothering? There was no way Nadeshiko was going to be able to play basketball again. She couldn't. She wouldn't be able to feel like flying again. She couldn't jump, or run, not even walk. How could she play basketball? Even if Kuukai did believe in her, it was a waste. Just like her seventeen years of trying. It was all for nothing. With that, Nadeshiko wheeled herself next to her bed and used her arms to climb in.

"Good-night." she said, closing her eyes.

_Bounce. Bounce. Bounce. Bounce. Bounce. _

Nadeshiko's eyes shot open. She groaned. Why was she hearing that _now_? Nadeshiko slowly got up and carefully placed herself in the wheelchair. She wheeled herself to the window. And saw Kuukai putting shots inside the basket. She could feel her hearst sink. If it wasn't for her legs, she would be able to play with him. Shoot, she's be able to help him play even better. But she couldn't. Nadeshiko only rolled her eyes as she continued to watch him. Noticing his good points, and his many flaws.

_What's he doing? Dribbling like that? _Nadeshiko asked herself. Kuukai was dribbling using his palm! His fingertips not even _touching _the basketballs bumpy figure. "Dummy." she mummered as she secretly rolled out of the hopital. From out of her room, to the elevator, to outside. When she appraoched the court, she yelled, "Dummy!" Kuukai stopped dribbling as he smiled.

"Finally." he said. "Wanna play?" he asked. Nadeshiko shook her head, roughly.

"No." Kuukai ran up to Nadeshiko before she had a chance to turn around.

"Don't think so." he said, pushing her to the court.

"What're you doing?" Nadeshiko asked. Kuukai placed her in the middle of the old court and sat down next to her. "Take me back to the hospital!"

"You came here for a reason." he said, tossing the ball up in the air and catching it.

"Yeah, well, you were dribbling the ball wrong." Nadeshiko commented.

"So, you still wanted to play, after all." Kuukai said.

"No." Nadeshiko said defensivly. "Besides, I can't. Not when my legs are like this. Even if I really wanted to play..."

"Then play." Kuukai said as he placed the ball in her lap. Nadeshiko looked at the basketball as if she was trying a foreign kind of food. Kuukai picked her up from her wheelchair. He couldn't stand her there, just sitting and staring.

"Why? Put me down!" Nadeshiko cried. Kuukai's hand were wrapped around Nadeshiko's waist as he hoisted her up in the air.

"Shoot the ball." Kuukai commanded. "I'm not letting you go until you do it." With a grunt, Nadeshiko gazed up at the red basket. Old, rusted, no thread in it. This court had definatly seen it's years. But, it was still beautiful. Sucking in her breath, Nadeshiko shot the ball. Not even aiming. It was an instinct. Just an instinct. And she knew that she wasn't going to make it.

_Swoosh!_

It went in. Kuukai lightly let Nadeshiko's feet touch the concrete, but his arms were still around her waist, holding her for support. Nadeshiko felt a little tinge in her legs. How long had it been since she's touched _real _floor. How long had it been since she's entered a basketball court like this? Touching concrete, old, cracked concrete?

"How'd it feel?" Kuukai asked her, hoping to get a positive answer.

"Rubbish." Nadeshiko lied. Hiding her little excitement from feeling at least a little something from her legs. Her hopes were slowly rising.

"Liar." Kuukai retorted. "I can read you as clear as a book's pages." he said. Nadeshiko's eyes were kept on basketball. Little tinges, that's what she was feeling. In her legs. Nadeshiko felt herself smile. Maybe she could after all.

* * *

_"We're sorry." the doctor told Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko's eyes looked up at him from the wheelchair. The violet eyed doctor looked sincere. And Nadeshiko saw pity in his eyes. Not something she was usually happy seeing. _

_"Sorry?" Nadeshiko asked. What was he being sorry for? "Sorry for what, Tsukiyomi-sama?" _

_"You're legs...unfortunatly, you won't be able to walk." he said in an uncomfortable manner. Nadeshiko smiled._

_"Okay, well...for how long?" she asked hopefully. "I'm turning eighteen this fall. Hopefully, I'll be able to play basketball again. You know, if I get to enter school on time for tryouts, maybe I can get another chance at trying for a real team! There was this one lady who saw my talent and reccomended a place for me. I'm so excited! I can't wait to get out of this wheelchair and play basketball again!" Nadeshiko cheered with a smile. "How long wil I have to be in this wheelchair, Tsukiyomi-sama?" she questioned the doctor. The doctor tore his eyes away from her as he told her the news. _

_"I'm sorry, Fujisaki. But, there will be no more basketball for you. You won't be able to play basketball anymore." _

_"Pardon?" Nadeshiko asked, confused. _

_"You'll be in that wheelchair, forever." he mummered, walking away, not wanting to see Nadeshiko's face expression. Nadeshiko literally felt her heart stop as cold chills shot up her spine. What was her doctor saying? And in such a sorrowful tone. He wasn't saying that she was unable to walk for the rest of her life, right? That was ridiculous. That would mean not being able to play basketball again. Nadeshiko, not playing basketball? That was impossible. Nadeshiko felt the nurse pushing her to her room. Right before the nurse left, Nadeshiko turned her head to ask her something._

_"Nurse? How long will it be 'till I'm able to walk again?" The blonde haired nurse gave Nadeshiko a grave look. Her green eyes showing the same pity the doctor gave her. _

_"I'm sorry." she whispered as she quickly walked out of the room. _

_Sorry. They both said sorry. For what? Nadeshiko looked down at her legs as she tried moving them. Nothing. _

_"No way..." Nadeshiko said. "I can't be in here.....in this thing...forever." Nadeshiko said to herself. She felt her heart sinking. "I've practiced basketball my entire life..." Nadeshiko mummered to herself. "So....." A tear slipped down her cheek as Nadeshiko felt pangs in her heart. "So, why is it like this?"_

_Nadeshiko didn't want it to end like this. _

_"We're sorry."_

_Sorry? For what?_

_

* * *

_

Nadeshiko's smiled faltered as she remembered that day not too long ago. Kuukai noticed this.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Take me back to the hospital." Nadeshiko commanded, leaning into Kuukai's chest. Kuukai sighed as he carried her back to her wheelchair.

"No." Kuukai said as he handed her the basketball. "I'm not letting you go just yet. Dribble the ball." Kuukai demanded. Nadeshiko let the ball rest in her lap.

"I can't." she answered flatly. Kuukai knelt down infront of her.

"You can." he whispered. Nadeshiko remembered the scene of her crying in her hospital bed.

"I can't." she repeated, shaking her head. She didn't want to think about it. She covered her face again. Her fingers were trembling again. Nadeshiko repeated herself over and over. "I can't. I can't. I can't."

"You can." Kuukai said, taking one hand away from her face and holding it. It left him to see Nadeshiko's tear stained face.

"Why are you trying so hard!?" Nadeshiko cried, trying to push him away. "Just give up Kuukai! I already did!"

"I can't." Kuukai said.

"Why not?" she sobbed. Kuukai gave a light laugh.

"Because, it's not fair, right?" he asked. Nadeshiko slowly nodded her head.

"It isn't. But what can I do?" she cried. "I'm just gonna be stuck in this wheelchair forever! The doctors said so!" Kuukai grabbed Nadeshiko by the shoulders and took her out of it. Embracing her on the ground. There, Nadeshiko clutched onto his yellow sweater and let her teardrops fall. "Why are you doing this?" she asked. "Why won't you give up.....?"

"I'm a friend, aren't I?" Kuukai said. "Besides, I've watched you. Ever since we were little. I've watched you." Kuukai made Nadeshiko look into his honest emerald eyes. "It can't end like this. You've worked to hard. I know. I've seen. And I can't watch you end it like this." he said. Nadeshiko chewed on her lower lip as Kuukai said this. With a little chuckle, Kuukai continued. "Do you want it to end like this?" he asked, putting his chin ontop of her head. Nadeshiko sniffed as she succumed in his warmth. Slowly, Nadeshiko felt herself shake her head. "There's my girl!" Kuukai cheered quietly, ruffling her head with on hand.

"Dummy." she muttered. Kuukai chuckled as his grip on her tightened.

_We're gonna be practicing everyday... _He thought. Nadeshiko had worked to hard too quit right now. Even if it seemed hopeless now, Kuukai wouldn't give up. Not if it was Nadeshiko.

"Don't worry." Kuukai reassured, his chin falling in her left shoulder. "It can't end like this."

"Dummy." she mummered in his sweater. "You're an idiot..." she said while wiping her eyes with her sleeve roughly. Kuukai grabbed her arm to stop her wiping.

"Yeah, I am. But, we'll get through this together." Kuukai said. _Like we always do. Together._ "It won't end like this... I promise."

"I'll keep you at that promise." Nadeshiko whispered.

* * *

There's my urge. Should I continue? You tell me. Hobey-ho my flying sapphire cheeky monkeys! And so I go...

(A/N: Now it's three stories....TT-TT)


	2. Progress

You Can

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! at all. **

Okay, I wan't to make this a short fic. Sorry. Cause, you know, I got two others to work on. Busy, busy, busy. Hobey-ho my little flying sapphire cheeky monkeys!

* * *

Kuukai ran all the way up to room 201 C. It's been a week since he and Nadeshiko started practicing. And it was going rather slow. Everytime Kuukai pushed her out of the hospital, she just seemed to be more reluctant every time to play basketball. Never the less, this is what he expected from Nadeshiko. She could be quite stubborn. _Although....she could at least cooperate just a little bit. _Kuukai thought as he turned the door knob.

"..ant..." he heard right before he made his presence in the room. Kuukai stopped his movement. Was that Nadeshiko saying she couldn't play basketball again?

_As she always seems to do nowadays... _Kuukai thought to himself. _Am I even making progress? _He thought.

* * *

_"Nadeshiko?" Kuukai asked as he walked through her door. Nadeshiko looked at Kuukai and stared at him. After what seemed to be a few moments, Nadeshiko said: _

_"Are you seriously gonna take me to the court?" Nadeshiko asked him as she looked out the window. Kuukai laughed. Nadeshiko scoffed at his laughter. "I knew you were joking. So you took my advice of quiting?" she asked. _

_"Of course..." Kuukai said. "..__**not**__." Kuukai added as he grabbed her wheelchair and started for her door._

_"Wh-what? Wait!? I thought you just said you weren't being serious!?" Nadeshiko cried. Kuukai showed Nadeshiko a sick smirk that he carved on his tan face. _

_"I'm not serious... I'm __**dead **__serious." Kuukai said. Nadeshiko moaned out of irritation. _

_"I'm not doing it this time. Take me back!" she demanded, trying to stop Kuukai by placing her hands on the tires of her wheelchair. Each time she tried, it would just be a fail. Kuukai was determined and so he kept on pushing her, letting her hands lose balance on the grip of her tires. "No, let me....hey! Take me back Kuukai!" Nadeshiko pleaded._

_"Lemme' think about that.....hmmm....uh, no." Kuukai replied as he took her down the hill of the basketball court. "Just loosen up." he said._

_"No. I can't." Nadeshiko said. _

_"You can." Kuukai replied. "Don't say you can't." _

_"Okay. I __**cannot **__do it. Never will my legs work again." Nadeshiko said harshly. Kuukai didn't mind the sound of her harshness as she said that. He paid attention to the tone that sounded depressed and broken as she said that._

_"Never say never, Nadeshiko." Kuukai said as he grabbed his hidden ball from under a random bench. _

_"Alright. My legs won't be able to walk. Ever." Nadeshiko snapped. _

Is she really trying to be **this **reluctant? _Kuukai asked himself. "You really are stubborn." Kuukai said as he picked her up to shoot the ball._

_

* * *

_

_"Take me away from this place." Nadeshiko said. "For sure, I'm not doing it." she announced as she folded her arms. Kuukai tried prying them open. _

_"Lady, you won't be able to do this of you don't cooperate with me." he said. "Or do you wanna be stuck in that wheelchair forever?" he asked without him knowing so. Kuukai felt Nadeshiko stiffen up. "What's wrong?" Kuukai asked. Soon, he felt hot tears land on his arm. "Nadeshiko?" Kuukai asked as he looked up at her. She really was crying. "Wha--?"_

_"You shouldn't say _wheelchair_ and _forever _in the same sentence." Nadeshiko said. "You shouldn't say that sentence at _all_." Nadeshiko cried as she covered her face with her hands. Kuukai felt terrible by what he just said. No matter what, he shouldn't have said that. Kuukai completely forgot how weak she was. It didn't occur to him that one sentence could make her feel this way. He was just used to Nadeshiko being strong. _

_"I'm sorry..." Kuukai apologized. _Great...my progress sucks.

* * *

_"I can't do it." Nadeshiko told Kuukai as she finally let him push her to the basketball with _less_ trouble than usual. _

_"You can..." Kuukai said. Nadeshiko scoffed._

_"I can't. All the doctors say what you're doing is hopeless." Nadeshiko replied flatly. Kuukai felt irritation wipe over him. Doctors? Shouldn't doctors be supportive? _

_"Your doctors are all assholes." Kuukai hissed just thinking of them. _Doctors should just be encouraging her that she could walk. Why else is Nadeshiko like this? Dammit all. It's all their fault she became lifeless. _Kuukai thought._

_"It's true. Everyone says your wasting your time, Kuukai." Nadeshiko said. Kuukai looked down at the small teenaged girl. _

_"And what do you think?" Kuukai asked. _

_"I think you should take me back to my room." she answered. Kuukai smiled at her. At least it _**seemed **_like she was believing a little. Otherwise she would've agreed with everyone else._

_"You really want to play basketball, huh?" Kuukai asked. Nadeshiko turned her head and her eyes sharpened on the tall, tanned boy. _

_"No." she replied._

_"Liar." he said. "I can read you like a books pages." _

_"Dummy. Idiot. Stupid." Nadeshiko mummered. Kuukai laughed. Maybe he was making a little progress. "Take me back to the hospital now. I'm not doing this today." Nadeshiko announced, interuppting his thoughts. On second thought, maybe he wasn't making much progress._

_

* * *

_

Kuukai grimaced at all those days.

"--ant..." he heard Nadeshiko say again. Kuukai leaned in closer to the room. What was Nadeshiko saying? "I can't do it...." she whispered. But it was loud enough for Kuukai to hear. Kuukai wanted to sigh. It was a week, and she didn't seem to be believing in herself. Kuukai needed to do something special. And fast. If he couldn't make her believe or cooperate soon, he would've failed. It was known to Kuukai for sure, Nadeshiko would've have given up soon if he couldn't think of something. Still, Kuukai didn't want to make her cry or hurt, trying to make her to play. She's cried and hurted enough for basketball sake already. But what could Kuukai do?

"Nad---" he started to say.

"But I wan't to play." Nadeshiko said, playing with her fingers. Kuukai stopped himself again as he listened intently to what she was going to say next. "I wan't to play basketball." Nadeshiko said to herself. Kuukai smiled, pulling a gum from his red jacket pocket and chewing it. His eyes watched her as she took a strand of unplaced hair and tucked in behind her ear. She always did that when she was nervous or embarrassed. "Please let me be able to play again, God. I want to play it more than anything."

"Then play." Kuukai said as he made his presence known to her. Nadeshiko spun her head around so quickly Kuukai thought it would twirl off. Her eyes that seemed orange thanks to the sunset's rays went wide.

"Your not taking me to that court." Nadeshiko said. "Besides, look, it's like it's going to rain." Nadeshiko pointed out to her window. Kuukai made his way to Nadeshiko and her wheelchair. "Stop, don't get any closer!" Nadeshiko warned.

"Or what?" Kuukai said as he started pushing her out the door. Nadeshiko groaned.

"It's gonna rain!" she snapped.

"I heard you..." Kuukai said.

"I'm gonna kick you!" Nadeshiko said. She stopped herself when she looked down at her legs. Kuukai looked down with her as they exited the hospital. She seemed quiet so suddenly.

"When you can walk again, I'll let you kick me all you want." Kuukai said. Nadeshiko shook her head.

"I won't be able to." she answered sadly. "The docto--" Kuukai cut her off.

"It's always doctors with you Nadeshiko!" Kuukai barked. Nadeshiko flinched in her wheelchair. Kuukai saw this and sighed. "Look, I know it's what the doctors say, but do you really believe that when they tell you stuff like that?" Kuukai asked in all seriousness.

"....... But, when they tell me stuff like that..." Nadeshiko said. Kuukai listened patiently as they arrived at the old court. "I feel like I should believe them. It's all everyone says to me anyways." she confessed. Kuukai placed her on the edge of the court that had a grassy field going down to a little river. He sat next to her. After glancing at his basketball hidden underneath a random bench, he looked up at Nadeshiko as she sat there helplessly in her wheelchair.

"And when I say that you _can _do it, what do you believe?" Kuukai asked. Wondering what her response would be. "And be honest." Nadeshiko shrugged her shoulders.

"That I do believe in you?" she asked more to herself than to Kuukai. Kuukai smiled. At least it was a positive start. Maybe he was making more progress he gave himself credit for. "Still, what's one opinion against everyone else's?" Nadeshiko asked as she looked down at her legs. Kuukai thought about it.

"One good ass opinion." he replied with his casual smirk. Nadeshiko looked at her friend as she rolled her eyes.

"You really are a dummy." she said. Nadeshiko gasped. She just felt a raindrop fall on her. Nadeshiko avereted her eyes to the sky. "How'd it get so gray already?" she asked outloud. "Take me back, Kuukai. I'm not dressed for rain weather today." And it was true. All Nadeshiko was wearing were a plain, loose, dark purple volleyball shorts and a yellow spaghetti strap top. With socks and plain, original, yellow sneakers. Kuukai just shrugged his shoulders. "Your not dressed for rainy weather either." Nadeshiko pointed out. Kuukai looked down at his clothes. A white, blue, and green Hassleback jersey (A/N: I don't think Japan knows Hassleback, but who cares? My fic.) and black basketball shorts.

"So?" Kuukai asked. "Playing in rain never stopped you before." he said as he sat up to get his basketball.

"I'm not doing it." Nadeshiko stated firmly.

"Of course you will." Kuukai replied as he tossed the ball to Nadeshiko. She caught it automatically. "Otherwise, you wouldn't even have bothered catching that basketball." he added. Nadeshiko glared at the bumpy and orange sphere in her hand. "How'd you get in that accident, really?" Kuukai asked. Nadeshiko stiffened up.

"I already said, it was dark and I couldn't see anything." she said. Kuukai bit his lower lip as his eyes studied her some more. Kuukai caught her tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Liar." Kuukai said. Nadeshiko winced. "I can read you easily, remember that. Tell me how it happened." he said, kneeling infront of Nadeshiko and placing his arms on her wheelchairs arm rest. "It could't have been that dark. It's Spring and your mother would have wanted you home around eight by the latest. By then, it would still be light out. Is there more reason why you don't want to play basketball?" Kuukai asked. Nadeshiko didn't look at Kuukai.

"I--"

"Look at me when you say it." Kuukai demanded as rain started to feel like sprinkles. With a sigh, Nadeshiko looked at Kuukai.

"I also don't want to....play because...it was a basketball that put me in this chair." Nadeshiko said quickly. Kuukai's green eyes widened.

"Wha?" he asked, wanting to make sure that he heard his friend correct. Nadeshiko gulped as she let the ball run out of her hands. She nodded her head.

"It's true... I was chasing my basketball I dropped on the street." Nadeshiko said. She leaned forward to rest her head on her chin, covering her eyes. She started to cry again. "It was the one I got for my Sweet Sixteen..." Nadeshiko cried. "I didn't notice the bus." she croaked. Kuukai tightened his grip on the arm rests. It was a no wonder she didn't feel like playing basketball again. Having something you loved most in the world, turn it's back on you, felt horrible. "That's also why I don't want to play. All it did was hurt me." she sniffed.

"Nadeshiko..." Kuukai started to say.

"But I wan't to play!" she cried. Kuukai smiled as he heard this. On his shoulers, Kuukai felt the rain fall a little harder. The rain seemed to have literally turned into rain. It wasn't sprinkling anymore. "But...when everyone says that I can't do it, I feel small and weak again. A-and I start believing them..." Nadeshiko clutched onto Kuukai's jersey and pulled him towards her so she could cry. Kuukai let himself be pulled by Nadeshiko and he let her cry on him. His long arms wrapping her in a hug and tilting his head so he could feel closer to her.

"You don't have to believe them..." Kuukai said. All he heard in reply was muffles from Nadeshiko, thanks to his jersey. "Really." Kuukai genlty pulled her away so he could look her dead in the eye. "If you wan't to, you can." Nadeshiko shook her head.

"I can't... I'm too scared." she said. Kuukai sighed and pretended as if he was Nadeshiko's place. How would it feel?

Pondering about it, rain fell harder.

"It was an accident going after the ball." Nadeshiko said after some time. "I shouldn't have done it. Now look at me." she whispered in agony.

_If I were in Nadeshiko's place, I would feel like utter trash. _Kuukai thought. It was hard to accept the fact you were in a wheelchair. Just like Nadeshiko. If Kuukai went after a special soccer ball, landed in the hospital, told never to walk again, it would felt loving a good sport was an accident the whole time. You'd suffer from your love of the sport, even though you would still want to play it. Along with everyone else who was telling you that you couldn't play again, made Kuukai feel how small he was. Weak, utter trash. It was like being on the top of a mountain after climbing so hard, just to trip and fall down. Trapping you into a bottomless pit. For a moment, Kuukai felt helpless as he saw Nadeshiko cry. What could he do?

Nadeshiko's hand stuck out to reach for Kuukai again. And it all snapped together.

It was true when Nadeshiko said she still wanted to play. She was reaching out for the only person who believed in her.

Him.

Kuukai grabbed Nadeshiko's hand and pulled her up so that her feet touched the ground. She felt the same tinlge run through her body.

"Hold onto the wheelchair." Kuukai said as he quickly bended down to pick the basketball up. He stood up and saw Nadeshiko was having a hard time standing up. She was only using her arms on the wheelchair for support. He wrapped an arm around her waist to support her. "Dribble the ball." Kuukai whispered. Hesitating, Nadeshiko dribbled the ball and Kuukai slowly moved her around the court. Despite the fact that it was pouring right now. Their clothes were getting soaked and their hair was dripping wet.

With every bounce, Nadeshiko could feel the beat again. The vibration the basketball made on the concrete seemed to have also vibrated into her legs. Tingles were everywhere.

"You can do it." Kuukai said. "Smile."

"I can't." Nadeshiko said.

"You _can_." Kuukai said. "Stop saying you can't! You can!"

"But everyone els--"

"Everyone else isn't here Nadeshiko!" Kuukai yelled through the rain. Nadeshiko stopped dribbling the ball. She knew Kuukai hated hearing people say they _can't _or that they _couldn't_. But it was true. "Don't pay attention to what everyone says. They're not _you!_" he yelled, his grip on her waist tightned, unknowingly to him, he was starting to squeeze Nadeshiko's hip. Nadeshiko gunted as pain soared through her.

"Let go!" she yelled.

"No!" Kuukai shouted.

"I can't do this anymore! I QUIT!" she shrieked. "Just give up!" Kuukai dropped Nadeshiko on the concrete and she immediately fell to the floor. "Ugh!" she grunted as she held her numb knees. Numb as it was, fire was felt everywhere. Not even the rain could cool it down. Kuukai picked up his ball and placed it on the opposite side of her wheelchair.

"Choose." Kuukai demanded. It was either now or never that he decided. He couldn't let her go on like this. If she couldn't believe in herself now, then he would surely have quit on her. "If you pick the basketball, then I won't give up on believing in you." he said. "Choose your wheelchair, and I'll stop." he said. Nadeshiko's eyes widened at his deal. "I'll stop believing in you. I'll be part of everyone else who'll pity you and who'll tell you can't walk ever again." Kuukai said harshly. "If you stand up right now, then I'll keep believing in you. If you wan't me to stop everything, _crawl _to your wheelchair." Kuukai said.

Nadeshiko panted. The fire was still in her legs and she felt weaker than ever. She had two choices. Give-up? Or continue? Nadeshiko looked at both the basketball and wheelchair.

Why was she hesitating to decide? She kept telling Kuukai to give up on her. This was her chance to stop all he was doing. Both objects looked far away though. And the unpleasant burning sensation wouldn't go away. Tears fell out of her eyes from the pain. She hugged her knees close.

_Stand. _

Nadeshiko's eyes snapped open. She looked at her legs. Droplets of water ran down her legs. She felt the coolness on her skin, and the blood that ran through her veins were hot. Nadeshiko thought closely about the deal.

Kuukai wanted Nadeshiko to make her decision as fast as possible. Watching her in pain, it took all the will strength he had in him not to swoop her up in his arms and carry her back to a safer place. But he knew he couldn't do that. He wanted to see if he made any progress at all. Didn't he at least make her believe a little? "Nadeshiko." he said. "If you choose the wheelchair, I'll _leave_." he announced through the rain. She seemed to have heard it. "I just wanted to say, that if you really want to play basketball, you can. You just gotta believe in yourself." he said. He saw Nadeshiko shivering. _If she doesn't want a cold, she should hurry. _Kuukai thought to himself.

"I don't want to play anymore..." he heard her whisper.

"Then_ crawl_." he demanded. "I just want to tell you one more thing. If you really don't want to play, then give up your love on basketball. It'll only hurt you some more." And with that, Kuukai crossed his arms. Trying to keep them from the cold. It was turning so dark. And the rain wasn't showing any sign of lettng up.

After hearing what Kuukai had just said, Nadeshiko couldn't help but hear one word throughout her body.

_Stand. _

Panting from the pain that still lingered, Nadeshiko willed herself to get up. She placed a hand on the wet, concrete floor and tried lifting herself on her knees. "Ugh!" Nadeshiko winced and started panting again. The pain in her legs were excrutiating. Tears flowed down her eyes. Still re-playing all of what Kuukai said, she willed herself to get up. After a few heavy breaths, Nadeshiko found herself on her knees. She placed her hand on the concrete again, trying to get on her feet. The more she felt herself beginning to stand, the more light tingles she felt. Rather than the burning pain.

Kuukai's green eyes widened. She was trying her best to stand. He watched her will herself to get up. Struggling to keep from falling again. _C'mon.... _Kuukai pleaded. _Please don't make her fall. Stand, Nadeshiko. Stand! _

After one more surge of fire burning through her, Nadeshiko stood up. Panting, her hands rested on her knees, but she was still standing.

Kuukai watched her with awe.

Incredible.

After all the struggling it took her just to stand, she did it. She was standing. Kuukai smiled. If he was alone, he would have felt like crying. Her body was saying she could do it. She really could play basketball. "Nadeshiko..." he said. Nadeshiko looked up at him and smiled.

"I did it!" she cheered silently.

"Yeah, you did." Kuukai said, feeling tears coming out of his eyes. Why the hell was he crying? He should be applauding her or something.

Lightning struck. It's loud, crackling sound made Nadeshiko jump and fall.

Fall down the grassy hill that was leading to the river.

"NADESHIKO!?!?" Kuukai shouted. He saw her roll and tumble down the hill, landing with a big splash as she entered the river, dark thanks to the rain. Kuukai ran and slided down the hill, in hopes of finding her. _No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! She just stood up! So why!?WHY!? _Kuukai landed in the river and stuck his head under the water. It was deep. He tried looking everywhere for a sign of her body. But it was nothing but pitch black. He went up for air. "NADESHIKO!?" he shouted. Kuukai was panting. "CAN YOU HEAR ME!?" he shouted. He went underwater again. Diving and swimming blindly in the water. _Damn! I can't see shit! _Kuukai was panicking. He went up for air again. "NADESHIKO!?" he shouted. He tried to hear for any splashing noises. _If I can't find her, then....she's... _Kuukai shook his head. "NO!!" he yelled at himself. "I can't think that way!" With one big breath, Kuukai dived into the water again, searching in the pitch, black river. He felt vibrations coming from somewhere. He turned to his left. It felt as if they were coming from that way. Kuukai swam in his left direction. Kuukai went up for air again. "NADESHIKO!?"

_Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash!_

Kuukai heard it. Someone was splashing in the water. And it was close. He swam in that direction, following the splashed. _Please be Nadeshiko. Please be Nadeshiko. _He hoped. The splashes were dying down. That meant that person was starting to be oer surfaced with water. Kuukai dived again. It was still dark. He reached out infront of him.

_Touch._

Kuukai felt his finger lace with somone else's. With that, he swam up for air and gasped for huge breaths. He looked at the person he caught. "Nadeshiko..." he breathed. Her eye lids were closed and her face seemed a little pale. Kuukai swam to the grassy hill and did CPR on Nadeshiko. He listened to see if she was breathing.

She wasn't.

Not wanting to panic, he opened up her airway and smashed his cool lips against Nadeshiko's. Giving her two puffs of air. After that, he gave her thity chest compressions. Then another two puffs of air. Kuukai continued this process for what seemed to be hours. He didn't want to lose Nadeshiko. Not when she was just starting to believe in herself.

"Cough! Cough!" Nadeshiko spit out water. Kuukai was panting. She was alive. She turned her head towards him. "Kuukai?" she asked. A tear slipped down Kuukai's left eye. Alive. Nadeshiko was alive. Kuukai hugged Nadeshiko close to him. Her warmth was warming up his body's temperature.

"Alive..." he breathed in her ear. Kuukai felt her chest press against his, and he shuddered. Her fingers crawled to wrap themselves around his neck.

"Kuukai?" Nadeshiko said, pulling away. Kuukai was missing her warmth already. "Thank you." she said, smiling. Kuukai only laughed as he embraced Nadeshiko again. Enjoying her warmth. Kuukai layed his chin on her shoulder and pressed her closer. "I'll...try believing in myself. So, don't give up on me." she said.

"Wasn't planning too." Kuukai replied, carrying her Nadeshiko to her wheelchair. Her warmth pierced thorugh the cold rain. Nadeshiko smiled at her friend.

As long as she had somone to believe in her, someone she could depend on. To help her, Nadeshiko would do her best.

_I promise... I won't dissapoint you._

_

* * *

_

There's this chapter! I think I'm almost done with this fic. Just two, three, maybe four more chapters. If you guys really like it, I guess I could stretch it out a little more. And I'm fifteen. Wow, I have a lot of youngersters reading my fics. I feel so old! Ahahaha!

Ah.....depressing.

Hobey-ho my flying sapphire cheeky monkeys!


	3. Doubt?

You Can

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! at all. Man, these things are getting a little annoying. Are these disclaimers necessary?**

Hobey-ho my cheeky monkeys! I plan on ending this fic soon. Enjoy it while it lasts.

* * *

"Kuukai?" Nadeshiko asked as he pushed her along the bricked road. The sun was shining through the trees leaves. Cool breezes swayed against their skin. It was a wonderful day to be at the park. It was better than being cooped up in the hospital all day long. Kuukai had also decided to visit her earlier today because there was no school today. So it was a free day for the both of them.

"Yeah?" Kuukai answered as took in a breath of spring air.

"Can I ask you of something? A favor perhaps?" Nadeshiko questioned as she leaned back in her black wheel chair.

"Uh...sure. I guess. Depends on what it is though." Kuukai answered as he looked around his surroundings. It was like walking through a peaceful forests. Just the both of them alone, walking endlessly, enjoying the company of each other.

"... Do you think that you could help me walk before I turn eighteen?" she asked. Kuukai raised an eye brow. "In enough time so I can try out for basketball?" Nadeshiko added. Kuukai thought for a moment.

"But...you're turning eighteen in like, a month. Tryouts are seven days after your birthday." Kuukai announced. "I can help you walk, but, I don't know if I can do it in less than a month." Kuukai said. He saw Nadeshiko give a little smile. It was warm and caring, something that Kuukai wondered what was the meaning of it. Was there a hidden meaning in her smile? "What is it?" Kuukai asked.

"I believe we could do it before I turn eighteen." she said. Kuukai stopped walking for a few moments. Looking down at Nadeshiko.

"What?" Kuukai asked. Nadeshiko leaned her head back so that she could see Kuukai's expression clearly.

"I want to believe in myself. I told you that. So, believe in me when I say this too. I believe I could learn how to walk before I turn eighteen." she said with certainty that made Kuukai's eyes widened. It had only been a few days since the river incident. And this girl was on a roll. It was like watching the old Nadeshiko come back to life. And damn, he had missed that Nadeshiko.

"Well, if you put it that way, let's get started." Kuukai said, walking in front of Nadeshiko, pulling her out of her wheel chair.

"What are you doing?" Nadeshiko asked. Kuukai looked down at her.

"Helping you walk." Was Kuukai's simple answer.

"But, there's no court or basketball." Nadeshiko pointed out.

"We don't need those if all we're doing right now is helping you walk." Kuukai said. Nadeshiko nodded her head in understanding. What he had said was true.

"How are we going to do this?" Nadeshiko asked Kuukai.

"Baby steps." Kuukai answered as he started to part from Nadeshiko, his hands still holding on her arms. "Let's see if you can still stand." Nadeshiko's grip on Kuukai's white sweater tightened. Was he going to let go off her? "It's going to be okay. You did it before in the rain. You can do it again, am I right?" Kuukai questioned. Pondering on that thought for a moment's hesitation, Nadeshiko sucked in a breath and nodded her head. Slowly, Kuukai made more distance between them, until only their fingers were laced together. "I'm gonna let go now." Kuukai said.

"I can stand." Nadeshiko said confidently. Kuukai took one more glance at Nadeshiko. Her eyes were focused on her legs as determination filled her lenses. Kuukai smiled. It looked like the old Nadeshiko. The strong one he used to know. She looked confident, proud, ready for the outcome. With a smile, Kuukai let go and their fingers unlaced themselves. Nadeshiko stumbled a little, but regained her composure.

She was standing.

"See?" Nadeshiko said as she looked at Kuukai. Kuukai looked back at her, a small smile lingered on his lips. "I told you I could stand." she announced. She folded her arms across her chest, grinning.

_She really does seem like the old Nadeshiko. _Kuukai thought to himself, running his hands through his auburn hair. Her cocky grin, the way she folded her arms, she looked like the little Nadeshiko he used to know. "How does it feel?" Kuukai asked. "To stand again."

"It feels like a big weight of sadness was brushed off my shoulders." Nadeshiko answered. "Easily." she added proudly. Kuukai chuckled a little.

"Okay, walk towards me then." Kuukai said, holding his hands out. "Come to daddy Kuukai." he teased. Nadeshiko scrunched up her face in disgust.

"Ew." she said, rolling her eyes. And then gulping. Those little tinges started to work up again. Life was definatley inside her legs. Nadeshiko could feel it. But would she be able to walk? Nadeshiko's hands that were layed to her sides clenched together. Tightly closing her eyes, Nadeshiko asked herself questions. _What if I fall again? What if I can't walk? What if I tried and just fell to the floor? _Nadeshiko felt her heart pounding in her chest. If she fell when she tried to walk, it would feel like starting all over.

"What's the hold up?" Kuukai asked, his arms getting tired of being open. Nadeshiko was just standing there as stiff as a stone. Something was definitely up with her.

"I-I don't know. Wh-what if I fall?" she asked him. Kuukai's eyes widened. "I-It'd be like starting all over again! A-And I don't want to start over..." Nadeshiko cried, her arms covering her ears as her fingers tied with each other in the back of her neck. "I-If I tried, what if I fall?" she asked.

"Simple." Kuukai said loud enough to reach her covered ears. Nadeshiko's arms slowly parted from her hearing. "You can't say _if_, if you didn't even _try_." Kuukai announced. "How will we know if you can if you can't try? Don't go back now, Nadeshiko. Go forward." he said. Nadeshiko nodded her head. A boost of courage. Just what she needed. Slowly, Nadeshiko tried moving one leg. A burning wave flamed inside the leg she moved and Nadeshiko fell. Right into Kuukai's arms. Nadeshiko felt like crying. She really couldn't walk. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"I--"

"And if you fall, it's not starting over." Kuukai interrupted. Nadeshiko looked up at him. What was he saying? "It's really simple, Nadeshiko. If you fall, I'll catch you." he said with a silly grin plastered on his face. "I'll always be someone you can lean on." Kuukai said as he helped Nadeshiko up. "Don't go back to _I cant's_. Or _I quits_. Nadeshiko." Nadeshiko looked down at her legs. Kuukai brang her chin up to face him. "You've been falling off from hoops all your life. If you fall, then I'll be there to help you back up." Kuukai added.

Somehow, those words touched a part of Nadeshiko no one has ever touched before. Those words were special to Nadeshiko. "But...I feel like I've been falling into an empty and bottomless pit for a while." Nadeshiko confessed. Kuukai grinned. He got her opening up to him again.

"I know. You've been falling in darkness for quite sometime, right?" he asked, pressing his forehead against hers. Her silence answered his question. "Well, it's simple." Kuukai stated. "I'll just have to pull you up from that pit so you can walk in the sun again. Where everyone will see you again. Back on that basketball court. Where we can see you clearly." he added with a wink. Nadeshiko rolled her eyes and turned her attention away from him so that he wouldn't see the tears that were starting to feel like they were going to fall down any second now.

"Idiot." she mummered under her breath. Kuukai chuckled as he saw a tear roll down her face.

"You really like to cry, huh?" Kuukai asked. Nadeshiko looked at him and glared. Revealing just how much tears were falling down her face. Kuukai's entire body stiffened.

"It's all your fault!" Nadeshiko cried. Her sweet voice cracking a little.

"S-sorry!" Kuukai apologized quickly.

"What for?" Nadeshiko asked.

"For making you cry?" Kuukai replied. It was more like a question that he was asking himself. Nadeshiko shook her head after wiping her tears away with her black sleeve.

"I'm only crying 'cuz my best friend spouts out ridiculous stuff!" she answered. Kuukai looked down at Nadeshiko. Was she a little, embarrassed?

"You're embarrassed." Kuukai pointed out, letting go of Nadeshiko.

"I'm not!" she snapped.

"Yes, you are!" Kuukai exclaimed. "My words actually touched your heart, didn't they!?" Kuukai cheered. Nadeshiko shook her head roughly. "They did! You just don't want to admit that an idiot like me can touch your heart!" Kuukai fired back. Nadeshiko sniffed as she refused to look at Kuukai.

"You're an idiot for calling yourself an idiot." she stated. Kuukai was about to argue that statement when he realized he _did_ just call himself an idiot. Sighing in defeat, Nadeshiko hid a little laughter. "Thank you, Kuukai." Nadeshiko said. Kuukai looked down at her. "Your a really great friend."

_Urk._

Somewhere inside Kuukai's heart broke. _What? What happened? _Kuukai thought to himself as his hand rested on his heart. _Wow. It hurted for a little second. _Kuukai just shrugged it off and replied to Nadeshiko's comment about him. "I know. I'm the best. Please, no photos." Nadeshiko took a step and punched Kuukai in the head.

"Not like that! Idiot!" she yelled. Kuukai only groaned in reply as he helped himself off the floor.

"You...took a step." he said. Nadeshiko looked at him funny. What was he talking about? Shouldn't he have said something about her punching him? Nadeshiko looked down at her feet. It was in a different stance than when she was just standing.

"I-I did." she said with a smile. "W-wow."

"Why'd it happen when you punched me though?" Kuukai asked merely to himself. Hearing this, Nadeshiko couldn't help but laugh a little. She was more than positive that she could walk start walking again. All she needed was this idiot who was her friend. "It's not funny." Kuukai said, silencing her little laughter.

"Sure it was." she replied. _I'm just stuck in this position right now. _

"Here." Kuukai said as he grabbed her by the waist and carried her to her wheel chair. "We'll continue this later." With that said, he plopped her down in her chair and continued their little walk.

* * *

Ikuto (A/N: Nadeshiko's doctor.) looked at Nadeshiko carefully. She seemed to be making progress pretty drastically ever since that brown haired boy came in. Her legs looked to be getting stronger. What was his name again? Ikuto shook his head. He was terrible with remembering names and faces. The blue haired man stopped his pace of walking as he stood behind Nadeshiko's door. Looking at it.

Truth be told, he was surprised when he came to her door one day and saw her smiling. It had been a while since he saw it. It just seemed to have disappeared the day he had to break the news to her. He hated when that happened. Always having to bring someone's smile down. A downside for this doctor. Ikuto hated it when he had to live everyday with some regret of not being able to do something. Like, being unable to help Nadeshiko walk again. It always left a bitter taste in his mouth. Sighing, Ikuto opened Nadeshiko's door. His violet eye's widened.

Nadeshiko was standing.

Although, it looked like she was struggling a little bit. Still, she stood.

"What's this?" asked the man dressed in white. Not believing that she was standing. Nadeshiko turned her head towards Ikuto.

"S-standing." Nadeshiko stuttered as she tried taking one step.

"When did this happen?" Ikuto asked.

"A few weeks ago. Although, I wanna try walking a bit." Nadeshiko replied.

"Can you?" Ikuto asked. Hoping to see a patient of his smile. Nadeshiko just answered with a shrug.

"I...don't know." she said with darkness falling over her facial features. Sooner than Ikuto could to sigh, Nadeshiko brightened up. "Although, I'll never know once I try." And with that said, she tried. And ended up falling. "Ow." she whined. Ikuto came over to help her up. "No." Nadeshiko said. Stopping himself, Ikuto stepped back. She couldn't possibly think that she could help herself stand, could she? Even if she did, it would take months! It's only been weeks! How could sh-- Nadeshiko steadied herself on her knees as she slowly raised herself on her legs. Ikuto couldn't believe it, again.

"How long have you been able to just stand?" Ikuto asked.

"A few weeks." Nadeshiko answered. "I'm still trying to walk though." Nadeshiko added with a sad smile.

"You shouldn't strain your legs too much." Ikuto scolded. "You could end up damaging them for good. And all the hard your work would have gone to waste." Ikuto walked out of the room after that. Not noticing the strain look of anger and sadness twisted together on Nadeshiko's face. Closing the door behind him, Ikuto looked upon the brown haired kid. And he didn't look happy to see him at all.

"Why did you say that?" Kuukai asked, angered by that stupid fact Ikuto just layed on Nadeshiko. His fists were closed in a tight ball.

"What's wrong with the truth?" Ikuto asked. Moving his bangs away from his view. And Ikuto wasn't liking this attitude that came from the younger male. "As her doctor, I should be telling her these kinds of consequences."

"There's nothing wrong with the truth." Kuukai agreed. "But you didn't have to discourage Nadeshiko. She's only trying her best so she could walk before tryouts in school begin." Kuukai stated. "And if your her doctor, do your job right!" he hissed.

"I am doing my job right!" Ikuto snapped. Kuukai only got in his face some more.

"Obviously not! If you were really a doctor, you'd pay attention to her feelings just as much as you pay attention to her body's progress!" Kuukai barked. He moved Ikuto out of his way and walked inside Nadeshiko's door. Trying not to slam it behind him. Looking straight at his depressed friend, Kuukai sighed. "He shouldn't have said that." Kuukai began. "It was wrong of him." Nadeshiko, who was sitting back in her wheel chair wheeled over to her spot by the window. Looking at the rain that pattered against her cill. Her expression, blank and empty. "Nadeshiko?" Kuukai asked, walking up to her. _Please don't let her be like how she was in the beginning. _Kuukai pleaded.

Nadeshiko was plainly looking out the window. Kuukai wondered what was running through her head. She worked so hard, she was actually believing in herself, and now she had people discouraging her again. It just wasn't fair.

"Nade, what's wrong?" Kuukai asked. "Is it what that dumb ass of a doctor said?" Nadeshiko nodded her head a little.

"When I think about it, when somebody else see's me standing for a visit, they would say the exact same thing Tsukiyomi-sama had just said." she confessed. A little bubble of anger inside Kuukai felt like it was about to explode. Were their friends doing the same thing as that doctor? "It feels like thorns are stabbing my legs." Nadeshiko added. She covered her face in her hands.

_No. _Kuukai thought. _Anything but that position. _

"I don't like it. I feel like giving up when they say that stuff. It's like they want me to stay falling." Nadeshiko said, trying not to cry. "Whenever I feel like I'm able to stand again, I just get knocked back down by people who're suppose to care about me." Tears brimmed around her eyes now. Kuukai couldn't stand looking at her like this. It was like starting back at square one. "It hurts!" Nadeshiko cried out, falling out of her wheel chair that just seemed to tip over. Making a clattering sound that blended in with the silent rain. She was holding her legs in a secure position.

"Nadeshiko!?" Kuukai yelled as he ran to hold her. He stopped himself as he saw her flinch at his touch. "Nadeshiko?"

"Don't come near me!" Nadeshiko cried. "Please don't say those hurtful things!" Tears pouring out her eyes. Kuukai couldn't believe. Had the things people really say to her make her _this _broken? She was even mistaking Kuukai as a different person! Sniffling, Nadeshiko tried scooting away. "...hic...hic..."

"Nadeshiko." Kuukai said, trying to approach her. Slowly crawling to get to her.

"...no...no... No." Nadeshiko panted. Her hands traveled to her head, clutching a bunch of her hair. Yellow eyes filled with sadness and fear. "I don't want to hurt anymore..." Nadeshiko choked out. "S-stay away."

"It's me...Kuukai." Kuukai said, his left hand moving, in a shaky way, towards her. _Please don't smack my hand away. _He pleaded. "Nadeshiko, it's Kuukai." Nadeshiko shook her head. Kuukai wondered what was going through her head _now_. Because, for a second, she seemed confused as to who the person in front of her was. Her entire body seemed to have stopped. Kuukai took this opportunity to touch Nadeshiko's arm which was covered by a black sleeve.

"My legs..." Nadeshiko said out of the blue. It was as if his touch snapped her out of her little...melt down. "They hurt." she whispered. And it was true. Instead of the fire she would usually feel, this pain that had been numbed, started to spread and consume her calf's. It was like shattering glass decided to walk around her legs and cut her at their own will. Nadeshiko whimpered out in pain. "It hurts too much." Nadeshiko croaked. A tear slipping from her eye. Kuukai pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sure it'll be okay." Kuukai said. "Please Nadeshiko. Don't go back. Move forward." he pleaded. Nadeshiko sucked in breaths. She really wanted the pain to stop.

_Maybe what Tsukiyomi-senpai said was right. _Nadeshiko thought. She was about to say it to. Until...

_I promise... I won't disappoint you._

Remembering the promise she secretly made to Kuukai, Nadeshiko wanted to slap herself. Here she was again, doubting herself. When she had someone like Kuukai by her side. Believing in her. How _stupid _was she? It didn't matter what comments people threw at her. Nadeshiko realized this. If that happened, then she would have to catch those comments and throw them back at their face. Gulping, Nadeshiko sighed as she realized that the pain had also faded.

"How's your legs?" Kuukai asked. Nadeshiko parted from Kuukai and looked up at him.

"Fine now, thank you." she said. Kuukai smiled. "You're the best friend anyone could ask for." Nadeshiko said smiling. Thankful someone like Kuukai was around her.

_Urk._

Irritation had immensely filled Kuukai as she said that. And he didn't shrug it off. He looked at her sadly. There was that word again.

Friend.

"Y-yeah." Kuukai stuttered. _What the hell is wrong with me? _"W-well, I'll help you tomorrow, aye?" Kuukai asked, trying to ignore that little punch he felt in his heart. And it was the hardest punch he had ever felt.

"Okay." Nadeshiko replied. Kuukai got up and didn't offer Nadeshiko a hand as she slowly got herself up. She seemed to have been doing this faster every time. _I won't doubt myself again. I won't. _She told herself. Nadeshiko looked down at her wheelchair. _One day, soon, I won't need that thing anymore. _

Kuukai didn't know if Nadeshiko was noticing it, but her face was still tear stained. Did she even notice his gaze on her? _Friend. _Kuukai thought bitterly. He wasn't liking that word at all. At the moment, at least.

"I won't be needing that wheel chair soon." Nadeshiko said out loud. She looked at Kuukai. "It's getting dark, and the rain is ge--" Kuukai didn't hear the rest.

_She __**won't **__be needing that wheel chair. So, when she walks again, will she be needing me? _Kuukai saw Nadeshiko rub her tear stained face. In his eyes, it looked like she was crying all over again. Instinctively, Kuukai reached out to her and placed a kiss near her eyes. Almost near her cheeks. Lingering there for a moment, enjoying her soft skin. Tasting the salty tear.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. _

Kuukai pulled away. "That was...how....uh....people say good bye in Madagascar." Kuukai lied. _What the hell kind of lie? Man, I'm a shitty liar. No way is she gonna buy it._

"You mean in places like France, right?" Nadeshiko corrected. Kuukai nodded his head without hesitation. Thankfully Nadeshiko was smart. Feeling a little heat come across his face, Kuukai bid his farewell and left her room. Of course, without carrying her to her bed. Which she up mostly refused.

Smiling, Kuukai left the hospital. In hopes that tomorrow will bring a brighter day for Nadeshiko.

* * *

There's that! Hobey-ho my cheeky monkeys. Until next time.

P.S. - If any thing seems cut off, please review and I'll fix it.


	4. Three More Days

You Can

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! **

* * *

Kuukai came running up to room 201C. After a few days of practice, things seemed to be letting up. Nadeshiko was more cheerful and it looked like no matter who came, whatever they said to her wouldn't affect her. And she got better at standing up. Shoot, she could even walk a little. All of this good progress was making Kuukai a happy man. Although, as happy as he was, he couldn't help but feel _less _needed by Nadeshiko. He didn't carry her as often, although he would, and she would usually try things herself. Like, walking for a short distance. He was glad, but sad that she could do things herself. Non the less, Nadeshiko wanted to learn how to walk, so that's what he did. Kuukai opened her door.

"Nadeshiko?" Kuukai gasped, bewildered. Nadeshiko looked over her bed and grinned at the older boy.

"Yo!" Nadeshiko cheered.

"Wh-where's your wheel chair?" he asked. Hoping that maybe she would _still _need it.

"Don't need it any more." Nadeshiko replied. "As you can see, I use crutches now." Nadeshiko held one of the pair up for Kuukai to get a better look. Slowly nodding his head, Kuukai asked Nadeshiko a question.

"So.....does this mean I'm not needed?" Nadeshiko gave Kuukai a bland look.

"What are you talking about? You talk as if you're _not _needed." she stated. "Of course I need you. You're still the only person who believes in me." Nadeshiko confessed. At that simple statement, Kuukai smiled.

"Well, alright." he said. "I guess we need more work to do, huh?" Kuukai asked. Nadeshiko nodded her head.

"Yeah, because soon, I'm going to be turning eighteen! Just one more week!" she cheered happily. Kuukai rolled his eyes. Although, it was nice to see the old Nadeshiko back. "I'm sure we can do it!" she said. Kuukai nodded his head as he zipped up his orange sweater. Days were getting colder since fall was approaching.

"The basketball court." Kuukai said. "It's time you got to play that a little." Nadeshiko's face beamed.

"Yeah!" she said. She got up and followed Kuukai to the basketball court where they began practice. _I won't doubt myself. I won't doubt myself again. _She told herself.

_"Just give it up."_

_"That silly boy is wasting his time."_

_"Don't damage your legs anymore!_

_"Face reality. You can't walk anymore. Please, you're in the way."_

_"If you continue to try like this, your legs will only get worse. Please stop going to that court. F-Fujisaki!?" _

Nadeshiko felt a frown on her face form.

_"I'll catch you if you fall._

_"No more quits or I cant's. Okay?"_

_I promise... I won't disappoint you._

Smiling again, Nadeshiko continued her way on the court. She could do this. For sure she could do this. And she would do it in a week. She could do this. No problem. If she stayed positive, then she could do this. Kuukai was here to help. Those other people didn't matter. They didn't believe in her as much as Kuukai did. Nadeshiko would do this. She would be able to play on that court again.

_Just watch me. _Nadeshiko told herself.

Arriving at the court, Kuukai was glad no one was here today. He grabbed his hidden basketball from under a random bench.

"Okay, let's get started. Dribble." Kuukai instructed. Nadeshiko only rolled her eyes as he tossed Nadeshiko the ball. Nadeshiko let go of her crutches. Why should she use them? Closing her eyes, Nadeshiko dribbled the ball. Waves of light vibrations tickled her legs. Climbing up to her thigh. Focusing on her breathing, she bounced the ball. When she put more force into the object, the moving vibrations became stronger. _You can do this. _Kuukai thought to himself. _You've worked hard. You can do it. _

_I can. I can. I can. I can. I can. _Nadeshiko told herself over and over again. She moved a leg as the ball continued it's even rhythm.

Stronger. Nadeshiko's legs felt stronger. With a grin on her face, Nadeshiko confidently dribbled the ball around the court. Not once falling. Kuukai sat in the middle of the court to observe her. Nadeshiko was _almost _playing like her used to be pro self.

_Guess everything is paying off? _Kuukai thought to himself. A smile was lingering on his face. _That's my girl. _"Try jumping!" Kuukai suggested. Nodding her head, even though she felt a little nervous on doing so, Nadeshiko jumped and shot the ball. The ball fell into the hoop, just as Nadeshiko fell to the ground. "Nadeshiko!?" Kuukai said, getting up and ran towards her. He helped Nadeshiko up the concrete floor. "You alright?" he asked in concern. Nadeshiko nodded her head.

"I can do this. I can land on my feet. I need to try again." she said.

"You sure?"

"Well, if I don't even _try_, how can I be sure?" Nadeshiko asked, rolling her black sleeves of her blouse down to keep from the cold. Hearing Nadeshiko say that made a smile appear on Kuukai's face. He felt his emerald eyes gleam.

"There we go! The old Nadeshiko is back!" Kuukai cheered. Nadeshiko playfully rolled her yellow eyes and continued to dribble the ball. Jumping and failing all the time. "You can do it!" Kuukai cheered on.

And it was like that for three whole days. As it continued, no matter how many times she jumped, Nadeshiko would always end up falling. But that didn't stop her nor did it stop Kuukai from cheering. She could do this. Kuukai could see it every time Nadeshiko held a ball. Full determination would cloud her eyes and she would be nothing but focused on accomplishing her goal. She could do this. Nadeshiko really wanted. And Kuukai believed that if you really wanted something, you can have it. If you want to, you can. And Kuukai had pretty much proved that to Nadeshiko. He helped her bring the old her back, and she was grateful. She was happy again. Nadeshiko didn't need no crutches anymore. She could limp her way to places. If she didn't need wheel chairs or crutches, then as hell Nadeshiko needed the ability not to walk.

_I can. I can. I can. I can. I can. _Nadeshiko told herself as sweat rolled down the side of her face. This was the last shot for today. _I can. _

* * *

_"I can't do it!_

* * *

Growling, Nadeshiko felt herself actually run up to the broken basket. Kuukai's eyes widened. Nadeshiko was actually running!

"Go Nadeshiko!" Kuukai cheered. "You can!" Kuukai raised his fists in the air. Nadeshiko reached the near enough the court that was close to the basket. In one powerful leap, Nadeshiko jumped as high as she could. Testing herself. She shot the ball and in went in. Approaching the ground, Nadeshiko concentrated time as if she was going slow. Fixing her eyes on her legs and feet, Nadeshiko used her own will to make sure her legs were strong. And one word was filling her body.

_Stand. _

Her feet lightly tapped onto the floor as Nadeshiko landed on Earth. Stabling herself, Kuukai cheered for her.

"You did it!" he said as he ran to Nadeshiko and wrapping her in a hug. "You did it!"

"_We _did it. Thank you Kuukai." Nadeshiko said, returning his hug as the sun began to set. "Now, let go?" she asked. Chuckling, Kuukai let go of Nadeshiko and walked with her to the room. Where, before they could enter, saw Ikuto. Kuukai growled low in his throat.

_What's he want?_

"Tsukiyomi-sama?" Nadeshiko asked. Ikuto gave Nadeshiko a small smile.

"I see that I was completely wrong. You seem as if you're able to walk again." Ikuto said. Kuukai raised his head, as if he was trying to look down on the doctor. Nadeshiko only smiled.

"Well, I tried." Nadeshiko stated. "And I'm glad I got to walk again! It's.."

"Amazing." Ikuto filled in. Nadeshiko nodded her head.

"So I guess one more night here, appointment, and then I go home?" Nadeshiko asked her doctor. Ikuto nodded his head. "Well..." Nadeshiko turned to Kuukai. "See ya." Kuukai only smiled at Nadeshiko as he parted his ways from her. Giving one good look at the doctor, he left. Nadeshiko also bid her good bye to Ikuto as she entered her room.

_Hmm... _Ikuto thought. _I guess....she really could do it. Heh, it's like what she said to me three days ago. __**If I want to, I can. **_Smiling, Ikuto went to his office. _I want to be a better doctor. _Ikuto thought to himself.

* * *

_"How do you keep going on?" Ikuto asked Nadeshiko as he went to check up on her. Nadeshiko giggled._

_"I really want to play basketball Tsukiyomi-senpai. A wise idiot told me, if I really want to do something, then, I can." Nadeshiko explained. Ikuto tilted his head to the right a little. Was that it? "At first, I really didn't want to do it. I refused so many times. But, this person never gave up on me...or my dreams. It was true what he said. __**If I want to, I can**__." Ikuto nodded his head. _

_"What if I wanted to become a better doctor?" Ikuto asked. _

_"Simple then." Nadeshiko replied. "__**You can**__." _

* * *

"I want be a better doctor." Ikuto whispered to himself as he rolled around in his wheelie chair lazily. A smile crossed his pale face. His clear lips forming into a smile. "I can."

Kuukai visited Nadeshiko after school. He wanted to go gift shopping with her, to help him buy her a present. And since she could walk and everything, there was no problem in it. Although, it wouldn't be a surprise, but hey. It was better than nothing. Kuukai walked into Nadeshiko's door and saw her without crutches.

"Yo." Kuukai greeted. Nadeshiko looked over at him.

"Hey." she replied, getting up from bed.

"How did the appointment go?" Kuukai asked.

"It....went rather well." Nadeshiko announced. Kuukai scoffed.

"Okay, well, c'mon!" Kuukai urged Nadeshiko out of bed.

"Okay, okay." Nadeshiko said as she got up. "Where are we going?" she asked. Kuukai grinned at her silly.

"To buy your present." he said. Nadeshiko only rolled her eyes in reply as she passed Kuukai. "So, your legs are okay now?" Kuukai asked. Nadeshiko merely shrugged her shoulders.

"Tsukiyomi-senpai said that my legs are a little weak, but with someone like me, he bets it would recover in no time!" she explained. Kuukai closed the door behind them as they entered the elevator. "I'm glad though." Nadeshiko added. "I know I'll make those tryouts!" she explained. "This is out last year in high school, so I gotta make it!" Kuukai nodded his head as he layed his head on Nadeshiko's shoulder. Nadeshiko's eyes looked down on him. "What the hell are you doing?" she asked.

"Leaning on you." Kuukai replied.

_You're heavy! _Nadeshiko wanted to say. But then she realized that she had depended and leaned on Kuukai for quite a while. And this was only his head that was leaning on her shoulder. The least Nadeshiko could do for Kuukai was to let him lean and depend on too. So both teenagers stayed silent on their way out the door.

"What do you want for your birthday?" Kuukai asked. Nadeshiko shrugged her shoulders.

"A new basketball?" she asked. Kuukai nodded his head.

"Good choice. And it's cheap. Let's go!" Kuukai cheered as he grabbed Nadeshiko's hand and dragged her everywhere around the city. From malls, to parks, to schools, to different hospital's, even to harbors! By then, it was already sunset. And Nadeshiko was panting out of breath. She walked around so much, her legs were shaking.

"Wh-what the hell, Kuukai!?" Nadeshiko almost screamed as they entered the old basketball court near the hospital. Nadeshiko was wheezing. "Wh-what was all that traveling for!?" Kuukai turned around to face Nadeshiko.

"Why, I was helping your legs get stronger." he said grinning. Catching her breath, Nadeshiko gave Kuukai one, long, hard stare. "So, how do your legs feel?" Kuukai asked. All he saw was Nadeshiko looking at him as if he was the biggest idiot in the world. "What?" he asked. After a few moments of silence, Nadeshiko was bursting out in laughter. Kuukai blushed. "WHAT!?" he yelled. Nadeshiko walked outside the court onto the sidewalk.

"Y-Y-You're an...hee hee...idiot....o-of....a b-best....f-friends!" Nadeshiko giggled.

"What are you talking about?" Kuukai asked, running up to catch up to her. Leaning against the rusted gate. Nadeshiko tried her best to stop giggling.

"It's nothing. Just that you did all that _drag Nadeshiko somewhere _in the entire city, just to help my legs out. Really, Kuukai, you've done a lot for me." Nadeshiko confessed. "Thank you. You're the best idiot of a friend I know." Nadeshiko announced.

_Urk. _

"Ah....yeah..." Kuukai said. There was that word _again_.

Friend. Kuukai was really starting to dislike that word.

"Well, that's what friends are for, aye?" Kuukai asked. Nadeshiko nodded her head as she turned her head towards the sunset. _Friends... _Kuukai thought. Why would such a little thought bother him? Sighing, Kuukai said: "Well, I'll always be here for ya." Nadeshiko smiled.

"I know that. Thank yo-- KID!!! WATCH OUT!!!" Nadeshiko screamed at the top of her lungs as she ran into the middle of the street.

_Wha? _Kuukai thought as he turned his way to the street. Only to regret it later. "N-Nadeshiko?" he whispered, seeing a truck slammed into a pole. A little pink haired kid crying in their mother's arms. And.

Nadeshiko bloodied on the street. Laying as still as an untouched basketball. Her ivory skin scraped up, slashed through. There was a little puddle of blood surrounding her. Nadeshiko's long hair seemed to have mixed in with the blood. Glass pieces were stuck inside places of her skin. Kuukai's whole body froze. What happened? He looked away for only a second and...

"N-Nadeshiko?" Kuukai whispered as he approached his friend. Slowly kneeling to the ground, Kuukai picked up her head to see her face. A huge gash was on her cheek. "N-NADESHIKO!?" Kuukai yelled out in pain. "What the HELL happened to her!?" Kuukai roared, just as soon as paramedics from Nadeshiko's hospital came to carry her away. "What the fuck!?" Kuukai yelled. "Let go of me!" Kuukai shouted. "I gotta see her! I GOTTA SEE HER!!!" he hollered, feeling hot tears roll down his face. _How did this happen!? _Kuukai pushed all the people who were trying to calm him down out of his way and rushed inside the hospital. Skipping the receptionist, Kuukai ran to an emergency room, hoping to find Nadeshiko in one of them. _Sh-she just walked... Why couldn't it last? WHY!?_ Just as soon, Kuukai saw Ikuto run past him. "H-hey!" Kuukai shouted as he ran for Ikuto. He grabbed his arm and turned him around. "Wh-where is she?" Kuukai asked in a shaky voice. Tears wouldn't stop pouring down his face. "Sh-she'll be alright, right?" Kuukai asked.

"Please wait while I attend to her." Ikuto said in a calming voice. Kuukai let his shaky hand go, trusting Ikuto's words. "I'll save her." Ikuto said, leaving Kuukai to do the hardest thing in his life.

Waiting for the possible outcome.

* * *

Kuukai sat like a dead fish in the waiting room, waiting for Ikuto to come out. No one but Kuukai had known Nadeshiko was in the hospital yet. Calls haven't been made.

_This is a bad dream. _Kuukai said to himself. _All I gotta do is wake up... If I do, then I can visit Nadeshiko again today, a-and she'll be walking again. We don't have to go through all those things... Especially the timing. Nadeshiko w-will..._

"Brat?" Ikuto whispered near Kuukai. Kuukai jumped up. Fear racing in his heart.

"H-how is she?" Kuukai asked. _Please let her be alright. _Kuukai pleaded. Ikuto smiled.

"She's alright." Ikuto said. Kuukai gave a sigh of relief. A whole new weight lifted from his shoulders. "But, this time, for sure. Her legs are permanently damaged. And even if she could walk again, it would take months, even years for that to happen." Ikuto explained with his head to the floor.

"Wh-what?" Kuukai gasped, not believing what he was hearing. A whole new weight was burdened on his shoulders.

"I'm....sorry. There's nothing I can do. She should be awake by tomorrow. It seems pieces of glass had dug deep into her legs during the accident." Ikuto croaked. He left Kuukai to go to his office, trying to hide droplets that wanted to freely fall from his angel sent face.

Kuukai couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it. How? When she seemed fine not too long ago? Why did this happen? What would happen to Nadeshiko if she knew tomorrow? She'd go back to the way she was. Or worse. Kuukai was sure of this. She would be more than broken. And Kuukai could do nothing about it. _**He **_was broken as well. Why did he make a promise to Nadeshiko that he wasn't able to keep!?

_But her birthday is in three days. _Kuukai thought as he cried to himself in the hallway. He failed her. He had FAILED her! _I'm a shitty person... I can't keep promises to the person I care about most in this unfair world! _Kuukai clenched his fists tightly. _It was just three more days... _"U-uwah...." Kuukai cried softly to himself. It wasn't fair at all.

What the hell was Kuukai going to do? What would be Nadeshiko's reaction?

"J-just three more days..." Kuukai wailed, cradling himself. A new pain surged throughout his body. "I'm sorry, Nadeshiko." he cried as his eye sight went puffy. _I was there and couldn't do anything. _"I'm so sorry."

* * *

If anything seems cut off, please review. I mean it, literally...


	5. GoodBye

You Can

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! at all. Wish I did though. **

* * *

Kuukai visited Nadeshiko the very next day at sunset. Only to find her _not _in her room. Kuukai sighed. Was she outside? Walking over there, Kuukai sat on the window cill and put his chin on his hand. Emerald eyes looking down at Nadeshiko as she possessed a basketball in her hands. Staring at it in the wheelchair. The same wheelchair she was in. Again. Kuukai furrowed his eye brows and let out a devastated sigh. What was the point in Nadeshiko's practice? She was turning eighteen in two days. Then it would only be a week until basketball tryouts. Even if they pulled it off, it would take longer than a little more than a week for Nadeshiko to attend tryouts. Where was the point in it? Her dreams were destroyed again.

_I wonder how she was when she found out. _Was Kuukai's first thought, looking at his brunette friend. What was her reaction? Was she still broken? Did she cry her eyes out? Did Nadeshiko scream in pain or agony? Did she see herself pathetic? Was Nadeshiko cursing the world? Was Nadeshiko there at the court right now to throw that orange basketball in the river? To get rid of all her hopes and dreams right now? _Nadeshiko... What are you thinking? _Kuukai wondered. Should he go down there? Shaking his head, Kuukai placed his head in his arms. _How can I face her when I'm like this? I can't do it. _Kuukai thought.

_Bounce. Bounce. Bounce. Bounce. Bounce. Bounce. Bounce. _

At the sound of bouncing, Kuukai's head shot up. Rubbing his lazy eyes with his black sleeve that was under an orange tee shirt. Kuukai squinted his eyes to look at the court more closely.

Nadeshiko was standing!

Kuukai rubbed his eyes again, just in case he was imaging it. Looking down at the court again, the ball slipped out of Nadeshiko's possession and Nadeshiko fell to the floor, grunting in pain.

_Nadeshiko!? _Kuukai thought worriedly, standing up from where he was sitting. Kuukai was about to rush down there until he stopped himself. _I can't face her. I can't do it. I can't keep a promise, I can't do it. _Kuukai thought, as he saw Nadeshiko struggle on the concrete floor. If he faced her, Kuukai wouldn't know what to say to her. He felt guilty enough as it is. Kuukai had to face facts and reality. No way would Nadeshiko forgive him. _I should've been hit by that truck... Then maybe she'd have a chance. _Clenching his fist, Kuukai sat back down. Watching Nadeshiko struggle as she got back up in her black wheelchair. It pained him to see Nadeshiko trying like that. With no one to help her. Cheer for her. _I"m sorry, Nadeshiko. _Kuukai thought. He saw Nadeshiko wheel her way over to ball, only to try again. And fail at every attempt. Falling, dribbling, falling, dribbling, falling. No matter what Nadeshiko did that day, she had failed at every try. _Nadeshiko must be hurting so badly. _Kuukai thought as he noticed visiting hours were over.

Where was everyone else? Kuukai didn't care. They probably couldn't face her neither. Who could? Kuukai exited the hospital, not letting Nadeshiko notice him. Cutting through halls, going different ways, just so Kuukai could avoid her. What a pathetic teenaged boy.

* * *

Kuukai and Ikuto both watched Nadeshiko for the second day. She was failing again. At all the attempts of trying to walk again. And this frustrated Kuukai to no end. What was Nadeshiko thinking? How was she going on?

"I don't get it." Kuukai said to no one in particular. Ikuto nodded his head, agreeing with the brat.

"Me either. But she sure tries hard." Ikuto stated. Kuukai watched as he saw Nadeshiko try standing up again, only to fail and fall to the hard, cold floor of cement.

"How's she do it?" Kuukai asked. "Oi, what was her reaction when you told her she couldn't walk?" Kuukai asked the dumb ass of the doctor. Ikuto raised one brow as he remembered that day not too long ago.

"She was...happy." Ikuto said. Kuukai tore his reluctant eyes away from Nadeshiko for a moment to look at the tall doctor. Happy? What the hell? You're legs can't work again, and you're happy? That just didn't make sense to Kuukai. Wasn't she suppose to be broken? How could she feel happy? "Although, for a while at the beginning, she seemed speechless and lost in thought. Like she was thinking hard about something. And then she smiled." Ikuto said, recalling yesterday in the morning. Looking back at her, Kuukai was really wondering what was exactly processing through that head or brain of hers.

"Happy?" Kuukai repeated.

"Saying something on **she can**." Ikuto added. Kuukai's eyes widened.

_She can. _He repeated in his thoughts. Ikuto looked back out the window.

"I wonder if whatever you said to her stuck to her heart." Ikuto said. "You know, she was a mess until you came along. Really, she was. The whole world was useless to her. Then you came along. Slowly, she seemed to have some sort of faith. I really wonder what you were doing to her." Ikuto spouted. Even though it seemed like Kuukai wasn't paying much attention, his ears were listening to all of Ikuto's words. And that's what Ikuto wanted. He wanted this brat to listen to him. Because he was the only one who believed in her. And if he stopped now, Nadeshiko would be devastatingly broken.

Ikuto didn't want that at all.

I mean, here was a girl who wasn't suppose to walk at all. And yet, whenever this kid came over, Ikuto could see her try her best. Watching her will of wanting to walk. And she did. And it was all because of this hot-tempered, bad mouth, goofy, some what kind, over protective little brat. So if he stopped believing in her, what would happen?

It would go back to _I cant's. _

"I wonder...if she's waiting for you..." Ikuto added. Kuukai's ears perked up as the tall doctor said that. Waiting for him? Both males turned their heads to face eachother. "It's true, I think you should go out there." Ikuto said.

_I can't face her. I can't. _

"Because whatever you did to her, she believes she can." Turning his pale face back to Nadeshiko, Ikuto smiled as he saw her fall down and try all over again. "I think she can." Ikuto added. "What about you?" And with that, he left. Kuukai sat there, staring out the door Ikuto left through. All of his words of importance, lingering, ringing inside his head. Carving onto the very inside of Kuukai's conscience.

"_I think she can. What about you?" _

"_You can Nadeshiko." _

"_I can't do it!"_

"_Everyone thinks you're wasting your time, Kuukai."_

"_What do you think?" _

"_Promise you won't give up on me."_

"_Wasn't planning to."_

"_It can't end like this. I promise."_

"_**You can..."**_

Kuukai looked back at Nadeshiko as she dribbled that ball standing up. All the days they spent together couldn't have been for nothing! Could it? All the things Kuukai said to her. Did...was Nadeshiko really taking it all to her heart? Watching Nadeshiko from her window, Kuukai wanted to prove something. Something important.

_No. _Kuukai thought. He didn't need to prove anything. _**She **_needed to prove it. Kuukai ran out of that hospital in record timing. There, under the gray rain clouds, he saw Nadeshiko. Falling and getting back up again. "WHY!?" Kuukai shouted, turning Nadeshiko around to face him. "Why do you still try!?" It more of a plea of a demand than a question. Turning, Nadeshiko looked at Kuukai. And Kuukai took notice of all her scratches and bruises on her knees. And over the lower part of her legs. "Why won't you just give up?" he asked in a quieter voice.

"I can't give up." Nadeshiko said. "Because I **can **walk again." she added. As soon as she said that, raindrops started falling down at unusual speed. "I can't give up before I even try. How will I know if I can do it?" Nadeshiko added with a smile. Kuukai's hand which had been on Nadeshiko's shoulder gave her a little squeeze. "Have you come to cheer for me?" Nadeshiko asked, hoping that maybe he did. Maybe he got tired of watching her through that hospital window of hers.

"... You're wasting your time Nadeshiko." Kuukai said. "I can't cheer you on." he added. Now, this was something Nadeshiko didn't want to hear at all. What did he mean, he couldn't cheer for her? Didn't he still believe in her? But, what about all those things that he said to her when _she _didn't believe?

"I don't understand." Nadeshiko said in a shaky voice. Her slim legs slowly trembling from slight fear and from the cold rain. "I-I can!" Nadeshiko said.

"But, Nadeshiko, even if you could...it's too late!" Kuukai fired back. "Your birthday's tomorrow. And you can't achieve walking in less than a week!" Kuukai said, stating facts. "It took us a few months just to get you walking!" he added. Kuukai let go of Nadeshiko's shoulder and ran his hand through his soaking hair. "Really, why?"

"'Cuz I know I can." Nadeshiko said strongly. "I don't care how many times I'll fall down." she added. Nadeshiko reached her hand over to Kuukai.

There was that hand again. Reaching for him. Not hesitating to shake to reach him.

"P-please..." he heard Nadeshiko croak. Kuukai looked through the heavy rain that poured down on both of them. At first he thought it was the rain playing tricks with him, but as he took a closer look, Nadeshiko was crying. Crystal tears trickled down her pale face. Why was she crying? "I-I need you." Nadeshiko confessed. "Y-you're the only one who believed in me... You're the one who spent everyday with me." Kuukai's heart cringed at all those. Listing all the things he did. Kuukai couldn't help but let his heart reach out to her. Yet, his body stood firm the way it was. "You always told me to never give up. That if I wanted to do something, **I can**." Her hand that had grabbed Kuukai's red and white MF jacket started to shake. "And I want to walk again." Nadeshiko said.

"Nadeshiko..." Kuukai started to say.

"Please tell me I can do it?" Nadeshiko pleaded through the rain. Her other hand clutched a piece of her hair that was on top of her head. Her fingers lacing in with the soaked purple hair of hers. "Please say I can..." Nadeshiko cried. "I-I can't do it alone. You promised it wouldn't end like this for me! You promised you would help me walk again."

"Y-yeah..." Kuukai stuttered. But he pushed her away from him, making Nadeshiko land in a puddle. "And look where that got you! Nadeshiko!" Kuukai yelled. "You're back in that wheelchair because of me! I couldn't keep my promise to you! I failed as a friend!" Kuukai's voice pitch hitched a little. He covered his eyes with his arm and rubbed it violently. Trying to keep him from crying. Why was she working hard? Kuukai already broke a promise. Her birthday was tomorrow, and there was no way Kuukai was able to teach Nadeshiko to walk again. Why couldn't she see it?

"That doesn't mean you can break your other ones!" Nadeshiko said, trying to reason with him. "Kuukai's an IDIOT!" she yelled through the rain.

"Wha?" Kuukai asked. Nadeshiko started making crying noises.

"I don't care if you can't keep one promise... If you think about it..." Nadeshiko started to say. "I-If you think about...." Nadeshiko couldn't find the words to say what she felt. Thousands of words had mixed with her feelings. It was making everything around Nadeshiko spin out of control. _I have to get a grip. _Nadeshiko told herself. She sucked in a breath. "It doesn't matter if you can't keep one promise. You're still my best friend if you break one." she cried. "B-besides..." she whispered. "You promised you wouldn't give up on me. So don't stop believing in me now." Nadeshiko did her best to stand up and grab Kuukai's jacket again. "You always helped me... Please don't stop..." Nadeshiko cried.

Kuukai could tell that Nadeshiko was practically hanging onto him for dear life. But she still needed to prove something. If she really thought that she could walk again...

"If you fall... I won't catch you." Kuukai stated, turning away, shoving Nadeshiko's hand away. Nadeshiko stood there stunned by Kuukai's actions.

He really gave up on her?

That wasn't right. He was suppose to cheer for her. Support her. Help her. Telling her that she could.

_I can._

"Fine!" Nadeshiko shouted as the rain poured down. She tried shouting loud enough for Kuukai to hear. "If I fall down, then I'll pick myself up!" she yelled with determination in her voice. Strong and steady.

By the fence, Kuukai's hand that was gripped on it, tightened. She proved it. Kuukai had wondered if Nadeshiko had enough faith in her to not give up on herself. And she proved it. So, why should she need him again? Nadeshiko could do all that without Kuukai. After all his work, Kuukai wasn't needed anymore.

_Good-bye... Nadeshiko. _Kuukai bid his personal farewell to her as he left. His legs reluctantly walking away. Leaving her in the rain.

* * *

Nadeshiko looked at the boy tanner leaving her in the rain. Her legs shaking. Her hope shaking.

"Even if I did pick myself up..." Nadeshiko whispered to herself. "Who's gonna be there to congratulate me?" she choked out. Looking behind her, Nadeshiko noticed the ball laying still in the puddle. Droplets from the sky raining down on the thing. Nadeshiko sniffled. _I can... _She told herself. _I can walk again. But how do I do it? _She wondered. Closing her eyes, Nadeshiko listened closely to her surroundings.

There was a river. And it was rushing by fast.

_Of course. _Nadeshiko thought. Falling, Nadeshiko crawled to her wheelchair and sat inside it. Wheeling herself carefully down the grassy hill, Nadeshiko stopped and took one good look at the river.

Black water.

What time was it for the sky and river to be so dark? It made the waves look violent, and in one try, Nadeshiko could picture herself drowning. Nadeshiko could still remember how deep this river was when she helplessly fell into it. Her amethyst eyes scanned the thrashing river. Nerves started growing. Still, her idea had to work!

… Right?

Gulping, Nadeshiko decided to follow her _first _instinct. No matter how crazy she told herself it was. It was like making comments on her when everyone thought it was hopeless for her to be walking.

This just HAD to work.

_I can do it. I can. _

Gripping the wheels attached to her chair, Nadeshiko drove herself into that river. Flying out of her wheelchair. And landing with a splash inside the deep river, blackness completely covering her senses.

* * *

"Nadeshiko?"

* * *

Ohh... A cliff hanger. Until next time. And guess what, I can submit normally now! YAY!!! Last chapter! Up next! If you liked this, you _MIGHT _really like Colder Than Winter. *cough* Review it!*cough* Geez, sorry. Something got stuck deep down in my throat...


	6. You Can

You Can

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! Not in any way at all.**

**

* * *

**

Kuukai walked lazily around the corner. Not caring if he was getting more soaked than he already was. He did it. Kuukai had told Nadeshiko good-bye. And there was no going back. None at all. Slouching his back, Kuukai noticed himself slow his own pace of walking.

_She....doesn't...**need me**...does she? _Kuukai wondered to himself as he cutted through a random alley way. Trying his best to ignore the foul smell that was over taking his sense of smell. _Damn, it stinks here. I can't go this way. It's too hard. _

Nadeshiko.

Her name rang throughout his body as Kuukai thought that. Now taking some time to think, how was Nadeshiko going to find a way to walk again? Would Nadeshiko even find one? If she did, could she do it by herself? _Would _Nadeshiko be by herself if she found away? Slowly, Kuukai had found himself over lapping thoughts within thoughts. Nadeshiko _would _be by herself when she learned to walk, right? No one was going to replace Kuukai at all, will there? _B-but... _Kuukai tried reasoning with himself. His walking even started to stagger a little as he tried to continue to walk in the direction he had forced himself to go.

IF someone where to replace Kuukai, then who? No one else believed that she could walk again. Especially after the accident on the street. What person was left in the world to believe Nadeshiko? _Maybe that dumbass of the doctor can. _Kuukai told himself reluctantly. His hand covered his nose. It was really bad here. Kuukai tried concentrating on what he was thinking.

Imagining the doctor of Nadeshiko helping her walking appeared in his head.

But then again, Ikuto was a doctor. He also had other patients. Kuukai tried putting himself in Nadeshiko's shoes again. Pondering about her feelings, wondering what she could have been doing right now.

And Kuukai couldn't.

It was weird. Where had Nadeshiko get all her energy from? Kuukai was sure, almost positive that Nadeshiko was going to be broken. And yet, he had been wrong. _Maybe the things I said to her really had effected her. _Imagining once more, Kuukai pretended to be Nadeshiko when she was told the news by Ikuto again. What could she have been feeling?

"_She was...happy." _

"_Although, for a while at the beginning, she seemed speechless and lost in thought. Like she was thinking hard about something. And then she smiled." _

"_Saying something on **she can**."_

"_I wonder if whatever you said to her stuck to her heart."_

"_You know, she was a mess until you came along. Really, she was. The whole world was useless to her. Then you came along. Slowly, she seemed to have some sort of faith. I really wonder what you were doing to her." _

"_I wonder...if she's waiting for you..."_

"_I think she can. What about you?" _

"_You talk as if you're not needed."_

"_Of course I need you. You're still the only person who believes in me." _

"_I can't do it!"_

"_You can!" _

"_Well, I'll always be here for ya, aye?"_

"_I know that. Thank yo--" _

**Click. **

"_I promise. It can't end like this."_

It all clicked together.

Kuukai was really, an idiotic friend. If he was a better person, he would've figured out earlier that Nadeshiko was happy because, even if something like this were to happen again, **he **would be there to support her. That was all she needed anyways. Him. And, he threw himself away, right infront of her.

"_Fine! If I fall, then I'll pick myself up!" _

That was a lie.

Kuukai figured that much out. _I'm a fucking shit head. _Kuukai cursed himself. Must he always mess up? Kuukai turned around and ran out of the alley way. Even if she fell and picked herself up, Kuukai had to be the one to congratulate her. He had to be. Otherwise, even if basketball had nothing to do with it, Nadeshiko would still feel incomplete.

Her friend wouldn't be with her after all.

"_Kuukai is an IDIOT!" _

Kuukai was a very idiotic friend. Running back to the court, Kuukai pleaded if Nadeshiko hadn't already did something drastic. What he needed to do was apologize and hope that maybe Nadeshiko would forgive him for being an idiot.

_Please... Help me stop being an idiot... _Kuukai prayed through all the rain. Kuukai lifted his arm over his head as he ran so that he could keep the rain out of his sight. _Please... Please... Forgive me one more time... Please!_

Panting, Kuukai had made it to the basketball court. "Nadeshiko?" Kuukai asked out loud as he entered through the already rusted gates of the court. His green eyes danced around the court for any sign of violet hair. And there was none. "Where is she?" Kuukai had asked himself.

* * *

Nadeshiko opened her eyes. And nothing was in her sight. It was all black. And even though that Nadeshiko was under water, she could feel the tides lifting it's ferocious attitude. Glancing around, Nadeshiko tried moving her legs. Under was a great place to help her walk, but maybe, a pool would have been better than a river. Still, Nadeshiko knew she wasn't thinking straight when she flew herself into the river. Her little arguments of pleading with Kuukai might have had something to do with it.

_No.... It's only me... So....I can do it. _Nadeshiko told herself. Closing her eyes, Nadeshiko tried swimming up. Her legs only shaking with her will. _C'mon... C'mon! _Nadeshiko cried to herself, opening her mouth in the process. It was like gallons of water rushed inside her blood stream. Tons of water felt like it was being shoved down her throat. _Oh no! _

Struggling, Nadeshiko closed her mouth. Her heart was immediately pounding in fear. Her hands climbed over to her neck, trying to keep from choking under water. _It....hurts. _Nadeshiko looked down at her legs. _Swim! _Nadeshiko pleaded. Her air bubbles swam around her.

* * *

"_I can't do it!"_

* * *

_Wh-why...would it end like this? He promised that it wouldn't... Idiot._

Eye lids slowly fluttering shut... Nadeshiko lost herself into conscience. Without realizing a tear that slipped out of her eye and blended in with the dark river.

* * *

Kuukai knew she wasn't on the court. His eyes frantically looked at the bottom of the grassed hill that led to the almost steady river. The black wheelchair was tipped over. And Nadeshiko wasn't in it. Rain was still splattering everywhere. Kuukai felt like a stone cold brick that was afraid to move. If he went down there, what would he find? Nadeshiko wasn't in the river, was she? How long had she been there? Kuukai's heart thumped in the biggest fear in the world.

"Nadeshiko?" he called out. What the hell was he doing just standing here? Afraid to move? If Kuukai didn't even try, how would he have known if Nadeshiko was still there? _I've been an idiot plenty of times... _Kuukai said to himself. His fingers twisted its form to a knuckle. Its been countless time since he's been an idiot. And he knew that. So why continue to be an idiot? "I'm not gonna be an idiot anymore!" he shouted. Sliding down the grassy field, Kuukai tore off his red and white MF jacket and embraced the cold droplets of water from the sky as he splashed into the river.

Freezing. And pitch black.

As expected since it was in the time of night.

Floating there, Kuukai didn't know what to do. Would he hear a splash again? He needed some sort of sign from Nadeshiko to let him know where she was. He couldn't blindly swim in this river. What if he passed her? _Nadeshiko, where ARE you!? _Kuukai thought. He looked down at his legs again. Why weren't they moving anywhere? Why wouldn't they move so he could find Nadeshiko? It was like Kuukai was...

Afraid.

Kuukai was afraid of the _'what if' _truth. What if he was too late? What if Nadeshiko was already gone? Kuukai was afraid. He was really afraid. What if he couldn't do it? What if this was how Nadeshiko had felt every time she had tried walking? It all hit Kuukai again. This was **exactly **how Nadeshiko had felt. _I am truly an idiot... _Kuukai thought to himself as he unconsciously started to swim deeper in the black river.

He was so stupid.

He had screwed up the minute he left her. Now here he was trying to find her again. To lift Nadeshiko's spirits again. What an idiot.

* * *

Nadeshiko looked around. All she saw was...nothing. Everything was pitch black. And she was cold. The water from her clothes and skin trickled down her body. It had felt like she had bathed in water. Where was she? What was Nadeshiko doing here? How did she get here? What was here? But most importantly...

What happened to her?

Nadeshiko couldn't remember. She was clueless on why she was so soaked.

_Where am I? _Nadeshiko thought. She felt cold and icky. And more importantly, she felt alone. That was the worst part. It felt to Nadeshiko as if she deserved to be here. Nadeshiko's heart felt heavy. It was like someone threw unnecessary comments at her. It was horrible. Soon, Nadeshiko found herself pleading for help in the darkness. _If only someone could come get me... _Nadeshiko thought as she curled up into a tight ball. Nadeshiko wanted to get out of here.

But she couldn't.

* * *

Kuukai swam deeper. His breath almost half gone. And nothing. _It can't end like this! It can't end like this! _Kuukai told himself. Blindly swimming in the river, he felt like he was getting nowhere. _Please... _Kuukai thought. _I....want to see her one more time. Please... It can't end like this. I promised. _

"_I'll keep you to that promise." _

How could Nadeshiko do that if she wasn't even here? Kuukai grinded his teeth together. _No! She'll be able to keep me to __**all **__of my promises! She can! I __**can **__find her! NADESHIKO! _Kuukai shouted to himself.

_Touch. _

Kuukai's hand brushed against something. Grabbing it, his hands traveled down on what seemed to be an arm. Then he felt a shoulder. Kuukai's hands slowly traveled up a neck to a face and traced a cheek. There seemed to be a bandage on it.

One large enough to cover a large gash from a car accident.

Nadeshiko.

Kuukai could tell immediately. Gripping her waist securely, Kuukai swam as fast as he could to the surface. His legs on fire from the speed he was using. _Faster. _Kuukai told himself. He couldn't be late.

* * *

Nadeshiko looked around her with a tear stained face. She stood up. She could've sworn that someone had just touched her. "Hello?" she called out. Hoping to get a reply.

None.

Shivering, Nadeshiko layed down across her back. It was hopeless. No one was coming for her. She could feel it. The heavy feeling in her heart was proof. Anyone would just put her down. "I can't..." Nadeshiko said to herself. "I can't do anything."

Slowly, darkness was eating up Nadeshiko's legs.

* * *

Gasping for breath, Kuukai came up for air and hurried to the field. At the same time, he carefully carried Nadeshiko's body along. "C'mon..." Kuukai breathed. "I can do this." He told himself over and over and over again.

Finally approaching the long awaited field, Kuukai layed Nadeshiko's body across the grass on her back. "Nadeshiko..." Kuukai said. "Don't worry, I'll help you... You can walk again. I promise... And this time..." Kuukai whispered. "I won't dissapoint you." Kuukai didn't check for Nadeshiko's breath. Her pale face was enough to tell him that she was almost gone. Positioning himself, Kuukai smashed his lips against Nadeshiko's pale ones. Hoping, she would come back.

_Please._

_

* * *

_

Nadeshiko kept her eyes forward, staring into the darkness. Slowly, she could feel darkness eating her alive. The only feeling that held Nadeshiko alive in this place was her heart. And even that seemed to have slowed down. Nadeshiko already knew her fate. She was going to die here, lonely and broken. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"I don't want that." she croaked. "I _**don't **_want that!" Nadeshiko yelled louder. Hoping someone could hear her. "Someone... Please help me!" Nadeshiko cried. "I don't want to die yet! PLEASE!" she yelled. "Please tell me.... Anyone.... **I CAN!!!**" Nadeshiko sobbed. Already, the darkness crawled around her neck. Circling her in a suffocating way. Nadeshiko closed her eyes tightly. This was it. It was over.

"_Nadeshiko!"_

Opening her eyes slowly, Nadeshiko was sure she heard someone call her name.

"_Nadeshiko...please open your eyes..." _

Familiar.

Nadeshiko's hand tried reaching for that voice. Trying to grasp the person.

* * *

Kuukai was panicking. CPR wasn't working. "Dammit! Nadeshiko! Open your eyes!" Kuukai pleaded. Tears streamed down his face. "Please..." he whispered. "Please don't leave me..." Kuukai was shivering. His arms crossed his chest as he cradled himself. "Please... You can do it. You can do it. You can play basketball again." Kuukai sobbed. _It's too late. _He told himself. It was all too late. "You... I.... Nadeshiko...." Kuukai didn't know what to do.

* * *

Light.

Nadeshiko saw light somewhere. It was just a little spark that was calling her.

"_.... I need you...." _

Nadeshiko was needed.

"_You can walk again. I believe in you... So...."_

Nadeshiko's heart thumped loudly in her chest. She waited patiently for the answer. While fighting against this abyss.

"_....I know..... You can." _

That was all Nadeshiko wanted to hear. That was all that she had needed. Breathing in short breaths, Nadeshiko smiled. She was elated as she sat up. Crawling to her feet, she stood. Avoiding the pained sensation washing throughout her. If Nadeshiko had felt this much pain, how **happy **would she be if she was out of here. Looking at the small light ahead of her, Nadeshiko walked. It felt funny. Like she hadn't been able to walk for ages.

And she was walking.

Walking out of darkness.

"Please...." Nadeshiko started to say. "Whoever is there, please wait for me...!" Nadeshiko shouted. She rubbed her face and continued walking. The light had grown bigger.

Larger.

Brighter.

"I can..." Nadeshiko repeated. Sweat crossed her forehead as she started to pant. The closer she got to the light, the more pain decided to dance around her. Still.... Whoever was there, was waiting for her. And there was no doubt in Nadeshiko's mind that this person was special. Is special.

"_Please.... Come back..." _

"I'm coming!" Nadeshiko cried happily. Nadeshiko stretched her arm out infront of her. Grabbing hold onto that glowing light.

"_I....lov--" _

* * *

Kuukai looked at Nadeshiko after his late confession. He didn't care about the heavy rain that continued to pour down in him.

Kuukai was late.

He was always late for her. Late to protect her from the accident. Late to arrive at her hospital. Late to catch her from the now calm and steady river. Late to bring her back. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Kuukai blandly looked down at his hand that had entwined itself with her fingers. Slowly, his hand started releasing itself. Un-doing the lace he had woven between them.

Nadeshiko gripped his hand.

"Pfwah!" Gasped Nadeshiko as water released from her lips. Nadeshiko sat up and continued to spit water from her mouth. Kuukai froze as he watched her wipe her mouth and look over at him. Even though it was the middle of the night, Kuukai could still see her radiant eyes. It pierced through his soul the very second they both had made eye contact. "Kuukai." Nadeshiko said. More tears swelled down Kuukai's cheeks. His eye sight became only a blur of her violet hair, sunny eyes, cool ivory skin. Nadeshiko repeated Kuukai's name again from concern.

She was.... Here.

"Dummy!" Kuukai shouted as he tore his hands away and rubbed his eyes. "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!?" Kuukai demanded, trying to act tough. Nadeshiko pondered on that thought.

"I...honestly....can't remember." Nadeshiko replied truthfully. A grin crossed her face as she noticed Kuukai didn't leave her side. "Have you come back?" she asked.

"Here...you're really here." Kuukai said.

_Ting! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YA! HAPPY B-DAY TO YA! YOU CRAZY GIRL! IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY! LET'S GO CELEBRATE! Ching! Happy birthday Nadeshiko.... I know you love basketball, and you've worked hard. Wanna walk? I know you can._

Kuukai stiffened as he took his cell phone from his MF jacket. "That...was a reminder I put in my phone a long time ago." Kuukai explained. He looked at Nadeshiko who had seemed close to tears. A small smile curved on his face. "Happy birthday, Nadeshiko." Kuukai whispered. Nadeshiko looked down at her legs and then up to Kuukai.

"And my present?" she asked.

"_If you really want to do something. You can._" Kuukai replied. This was his birthday present to her. And Nadeshiko had never been happier. "Nadeshiko..." Kuukai started to say. Nadeshiko cut him off by sobbing inside his chest.

"Stupid... Idiot... Dummy..." she mummered between sniffles. Chuckling, Kuukai rested his chin ontop of Nadeshiko's head.

"I know..." he said. Wrapping an arm around Nadeshiko's back, Kuukai ruffled the top of her head with his other hand.

"F-for my birthday..." Nadeshiko said. "I-I want to walk again." she stated. "W-will you help me?" Nadeshiko asked, releasing her hug from Kuukai. Kuukai looked down at Nadeshiko.

"Yeah. 'Cuz if it's Nadeshiko who wants it, I'll do it. You can do it." Kuukai said. Nadeshiko sealed Kuukai's heart with the purest smile he had ever seen from Nadeshiko in his lifetime. She repeated his words in her own version.

"I really want to walk again. I can." she said. Kuukai nodded his head as he planted a kiss on her forehead.

_You can._

* * *

Done. Hobey-ho my cheeky monkeys!


End file.
